Promiscuidade
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Um romance envolvente mostrando os sentimentos dos pilotos Gundam enquanto moram e estudam juntos. Para que gosta de lemons apimentados, românticos e bem escritos, entre: 1x2, 3x2, 1e3x2, 3x4. Muito romance, intriga e revelações.


or Leona-EBM

Promiscuidade

OoO

"O amor não consiste em olhar um para o outro, mas sim em olhar juntos para a mesma direcção".  
(Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)

OoO

Era uma tarde fria de sexta-feira, o céu estava acinzentado e uma garoa fina caia dos céus, molhando as copas das árvores. Dentro de um prédio de pedras frias e alaranjadas, vários jovens estavam assistindo a uma aula de história política, todos pareciam bastantes atentos ao professor.

No alto da sala, nas últimas carteiras de madeira, havia cinco jovens bastante atraentes devidamente uniformizados com calças de pano pretas, camisas brancas com alguns detalhes desenhados nas mangas, e um casaco muito bem desenhado da cor da calça, que tinha botões azulados com alguns fios cor de ouro. Os seus sapatos como os dos outros alunos, brilhava feito uma pedra rara. Era proibido vestir-se mal, aliás, seria constrangedor vestir-se feito um ninguém naquele lugar, onde apenas a alta-sociedade freqüentava.

Entretanto esses jovens atraentes não eram alunos normais, não eram apenas civis, eram agentes especiais infiltrados na escola para protegerem três princesas responsáveis por reinos que adquiriram a filosofia do pacifismo total. Uma delas era a famosa ex-rainha do mundo Relena Darlian, e as outras se chamavam Maria Comodoro e Joana Amarin.

- Trowa Barton, você poderia ler o capítulo onde o rei da Mangólia se pronuncia contra as colônias L1 e L4? - indagou o professor, abrindo o seu grande livro de capa dura.

Trowa abriu o livro e começou a ler, sem parar, não dando pausas, sem erros. Quando Trowa terminou de ler, algumas meninas começaram a suspirar, assanhadas. Os pilotos Gundam eram os garotos mais populares da escola, e isso num curto espaço de duas semanas.

Após duas horas inteiras de aula o sinal foi tocado, anunciando o término das aulas teóricas. Agora eles teriam aula de esgrima, todos os garotos estavam caminhando para os vestiários, para vestirem-se conforme o esporte.

Os pilotos procuravam andar sempre juntos, afinal gostavam de conversar entre si. Duo entretanto, era o único que procurava se infiltrar em outros grupos. Ele estava andando com dois rapazes a frente, conversando sobre algum assunto qualquer. Quando entraram no vestiário, eles começaram a retirar suas roupas.

Duo retirou sua roupa, ficando apenas com uma cueca boxer preta, os outros rapazes olhavam para seu corpo, vendo que era muito pequeno e magro, e aquela trança o fazia parecer uma garota ao longe. Ao sentir alguns olhares sobre seu corpo, Duo abriu um largo sorriso e disse:

- Eu acho que vocês estão querendo outra coisa!

- Ah! Cala a boca Maxwell! - disse um dos garotos com quem conversava - você parece uma lombriga! E eu não gosto de homens!

- Hum, sei... - disse o americano, colocando uma calça branca. Ele ainda sentia-se observado, ele olhou para os lados surpreendendo-se com os olhares de Heero, Trowa e Wufei. Mas acabou os ignorando, afinal, o que falaria para eles?

Todos saíram do vestiário, Heero era o último a se trocar, o americano sentou-se ao seu lado num banco de madeira esverdeado, ele ficou olhando para o corpo super definido do soldado perfeito, que também tinha algumas cicatrizes, marcas de guerra.

- Quantas marcas, Heero - Duo comentou.

- Hum? - Heero olhou para trás, sem entender.

- Seu corpo - disse, apontando para o peito de Heero - marcas de um soldado!

- Hum...

- Você poderia tirar com uma cirurgia, mas eu acho que você deve adorar exibir para as garotinhas - disse, provocante - deve adorar tirar essa regatinha e falar "olhe para meu corpo marcado pela guerra" - disse rindo baixinho.

Heero não disse nada, colocando a calça branca e pegando o blusão branco dentro do armário. Duo ainda fazia alguns comentários, deixando Heero cada vez mais irritado.

- Por que fica especulando como eu devo ser com uma garota? - Heero indagou, vestindo a blusa.

- Porque deve ser engraçado alguém tão bruto como você com uma mulher - comentou - ou vai dizer que você é delicadinho?

Heero guardou suas coisas no armário, pegando seu capacete e caminhando para fora do vestiário. Duo foi caminhando atrás dele, dizendo mais algumas besteiras, até que Heero irritou-se, jogando seu capacete no chão, virando para trás e empurrando o corpo do menor na parede, prendendo seus braços no alto de sua cabeça.

- Calma Heero! Eu estava brincando. Você não é nada disso, eu só estou te provocando - disse, olhando nos olhos do soldado perfeito.

De repente Duo pára de falar, ele ficou totalmente atônito, ele sentiu o joelho de Heero parar na frente do seu membro, empurrando-o para cima, apertando entre seu corpo e a perna dele. No começo Duo pensou que ia levar uma joelhada, mas suas dúvidas foram para o espaço, quando sentiu uma mordida de leve na sua orelha.

- Quer saber como eu sou com alguém na cama? - Heero indagou, sussurrante.

- Ah... Heero... eu... - Duo começou a gaguejar, não sabia o que falava.

- Deixa eu te mostrar como eu sou - disse, passando a língua dentro do ouvido de Duo, que se arrepiou por completo, tentando desviar daquele toque tão íntimo.

- Nunca pensei que você seria assim tão direto - Duo comentou baixinho, sentindo seu corpo se ascender.

- Sou assim porque você vive me provocando. Se quer tanto, por que não pede logo para que eu coma você? - indagou, levantando seu joelho ainda mais.

- Heero, alguém vai aparecer aqui - disse - me solta.

Heero sorriu de canto, exibindo um olhar faminto, ele aproximou sua boca da de Duo, que acabou abrindo seus próprios lábios, pronto para receber o beijo que tanto desejou do soldado perfeito, mas Heero apenas colocou sua língua para fora, lambendo levemente o lábio inferior de Duo.

- Agora quem está provocando? - Duo indagou, sentindo um calor correr por seu corpo. Ele queria Heero em cima dele naquele instante, beijando-o sem parar, mas o soldado perfeito não o soltava e não agia.

Um sorriso divertido desenhou-se os lábios de Heero, o soldado perfeito avançou para dar um beijo em Duo, mas ele logo se afastou quando ouviu alguns passos aproximando-se do vestiário. Eram dois garotos que estavam entrando, conversando alegremente. Quando os quatros se olharam, eles se cumprimentaram.

- Vamos, Duo! - Heero disse, saindo do vestiário tranqüilamente, pegando seu capacete que estava largado no chão.

Duo olhou para Heero, ele ainda estava ofegante. Depois olhou para os outros rapazes que começaram a se trocar, a aula ia começar em cinco minutos e o professor não tolerava atrasos. O americano respirou fundo e acalmou sua respiração antes de começar a andar.

A aula de esgrima foi iniciada, todos os alunos estavam presentes, menos as garotas que tinham outra atividade. O professor ensinava alguns passos e os alunos repetiam, para Wufei tudo aquilo era enfadonho, ele queria mostrar alguns movimentos diferenciados, mas estava proibido.

Duo não conseguia fazer nada direito, ele estava desconcentrado e Heero sempre o olhava de canto com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Os outros pilotos acharam estranho o comportamento do americano, até tentaram falar com ele, mas Duo estava concentrado demais nos seus pensamentos para ouvir alguém.

A aula não foi difícil, felizmente à aula foi mais teórica do que prática. Os pilotos estavam dispensados, o ciclo de aulas havia acabado. Eles saíram da escola, observando com atenção as três princesas, notando quem aproximava delas, mas não se aproximaram, deixando-as irem para casa.

Duo andava em silêncio ao lado de Trowa, os dois não diziam nada. Quatre que estava andando logo atrás deles foi se aproximando dos dois, ficando no meio de Duo e Trowa, começando um assunto com Trowa.

- A aula foi bem teórica hoje, não é? - comentou o loirinho.

- É - respondeu Trowa, secamente.

- Hum. O que acham de irmos comer algo na lanchonete? - indagou.

- Eu topo - Duo disse de repente, lembrando-se do super sorvete de morango com chocolate que eles serviam na taça.

- Tudo bem - Trowa disse, fazendo Quatre abrir um lindo sorriso.

Os três pilotos Gundans convidaram Wufei e Heero que andavam logo atrás. Os dois aceitaram, afinal não havia nada melhor para fazer em casa mesmo. Os cinco pilotos foram caminhando até a lanchonete rapidamente, para não se molharem muito com a fina garoa que ainda caia.

Quando entraram na lanchonete, sentaram-se perto de uma grande janela de vidro que estava fechada no momento, a garçonete aproximou-se e anotou seus pedidos e se afastou.

Os pilotos começaram a conversar sobre alguns assuntos da escola, pois agora havia um assunto em comum a não ser a guerra e os Gundans. Quando os pedidos chegaram, todos começaram a comer seus lanches, somente Duo tomava um delicioso sorvete.

- Vai ficar resfriado assim - comentou Quatre.

- Não me importo - disse, enchendo sua colher com sorvete e a atirando rapidamente na sua boca, fechando os olhos para saborear aquele doce gelado.

Duo abriu os olhos lentamente encarando o olhar felino e devorador de Heero, o americano sorriu e colocou outra colherada de sorvete na boca, chupando o metal fino da colher após sorver o sorvete, tentando seduzir Heero, que apenas sorriu de canto, voltando sua atenção ao seu suco.

Os pés do americano não paravam quietos até que ele encontrou um par de pernas na mesa, ele olhou para frente, vendo que Heero havia parado de tomar seu suco e agora o encarava com mais seriedade. Com um sorriso no rosto ele continuou mexendo nas pernas do outro embaixo da mesa, subindo seus pés até os joelhos.

- Aonde vai Heero? - Quatre indagou, vendo o soldado perfeito levantando-se.

- Ao banheiro - disse.

Duo gelou de repente, Heero havia levantado, mas seus pés ainda encostavam-se na perna de alguém, ele olhou para a pessoa que estava ao lado de Heero, deparando-se com o olhar incrédulo de Trowa.

- Er... oi - Duo sorriu para Trowa, acenando infantilmente para ele.

- O que está fazendo? - Wufei indagou.

- Nada, nada - disse, retirando seus pés e voltando a tomar seu sorvete sem olhar para frente novamente.

Heero logo voltou do banheiro olhando diretamente para Duo, vendo que ele parecia estar mais sossegado agora. Eles terminaram de comer e ficaram conversando por um tempo, até que resolveram sair antes que a chuva apertasse. Felizmente estavam de carro, era um Jipe preto, um modelo muito bem desenhado, que ficava no estacionamento da escola.

Trowa dirigia o carro, Heero estava sentado ao seu lado no banco da frente, e no banco de trás, Duo sentou-se num canto e ficou em silêncio, percebendo os olhares de Trowa e Heero pelo retrovisor do carro.

- Duo... o que você achar de sairmos à noite? - Quatre indagou.

- Onde? - indagou o americano, sem muito entusiasmo.

- Num barzinho, talvez - disse.

- Talvez - disse o americano, surpreendendo o loirinho.

- Você recusando bagunça? Aquele sorvete deve ter feito mal a você - comentou Wufei.

- Eu não sou tão bagunceiro assim - disse, com um sorriso maroto.

- Não? Quando te conheci eu fiquei pensando quem era o maluco que havia dado um Gundam para você! - comentou o chinês, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah, nem vem! Eu sou muito profissional, viu! - disse, cruzando os braços, fingindo estar bravo - afinal, no meu primeiro encontro com o Heero, eu dei dois tiros nele, salvei a vida da Relena, depois resgatei o Gundam dele, depois o libertei, o levei para meu navio, o ajudei a consertar o seu Gundam. Aliás, o Heero roubou as peças do meu Gundam! - disse.

- Você não disse que eu não poderia pegar - comentou Heero.

- Como assim? Você sabe quanto custou comprar peças novas? Sabe? Você está me devendo ainda - gritou, dando um tapa na cabeça de Heero. O soldado perfeito não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos segurando-se para não explodir.

- Hum, realmente você não é um completo inútil, Maxwell - comentou Wufei - ao menos serve para dar peças aos outros!

- Ah, Wufei! Não me provoque - disse baixinho.

Quatre abriu um sorriso amarelo, ele estava no meio dos dois. Ele teria que segurar Heero para não estrangular Duo e também teria que apartar uma futura briga entre Wufei e Duo. Felizmente Trowa era o único que estava em silêncio, ou infelizmente, pois adoraria segurar Trowa em seus braços, impedindo que ele batesse em alguém.

A casa dos pilotos finalmente apareceu atrás das montanhas, eles moravam bem afastados da escola, eles demoravam cerca de uns trinta minutos de carro, isso porque não havia trânsito algum na região, que era povoada de mansões.

A casa em que viviam era feita de tijolos brancos, era bem velha e grande. Ela tinha dois andares e uma grande garagem do lado de fora. Trowa estacionou o carro, saindo rapidamente dele com sua mochila, juntamente com os outros pilotos. Eles entraram por uma porta de madeira que ficava no fundo da garagem, dando entrada para a sala, onde o piso era de madeira. As paredes tinham um papel florido colado, dando um ar bastante feminino a casa que cheirava a madeira e rosas. No mesmo andar havia um banheiro, um escritório enorme e uma cozinha grande com uma grande mesa redonda no seu centro. No andar de cima, havia seis quartos pequenos com uma suíte para cada, onde os pilotos acomodavam-se.

Duo jogou sua mochila em cima de um grande balcão de mármore que ficava num canto da sala e sem seguida jogou-se no sofá vermelho e macio da sala, deixando seu corpo escorregar pelas almofadas, afundando na maciez do móvel.

- Duo, vamos procurar algum bar na Internet? - Quatre indagou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Amanhã Quatre, amanhã - falou baixinho - hoje não estou com vontade.

Quatre arregalou os olhos, não acreditava no que ouvia, mas acabou desistindo, se Duo não queria é porque ele realmente não estava com humor para sair. O loirinho olhou para os outros pilotos que estavam se acomodando na sala.

- Algum de vocês gostaria de sair? - indagou.

Os três pilotos ficaram em silêncio, deixando Quatre desconsertado, o loirinho suspirou, abaixou a cabeça e jogou-se no mesmo sofá que Duo, sentando-se na altura de sua cabeça, puxando a cabeça de Duo para deitar-se em seu colo.

- Seu cabelo está mais comprido, Duo - comentou, pegando na trança do piloto.

- Ah, verdade, eu preciso cortar um pouco - disse.

- Realmente. Eu já acho complicado cuidar dos meus cabelos, imagina você! Deve ficar horas secando, lavando... e demora muito para fazer essa trança.

- Sim, mas tudo em nome da vaidade - disse, rindo baixinho.

Quatre ficou alisando os cabelos de Duo, até que ele resolveu soltar o elástico que prendi o seu cabelo, soltando-o rapidamente, antes que Duo reclamasse. Afinal Quatre nunca havia visto Duo de cabelos soltos.

- Ah Quatre!

- Eu faço a trança novamente - disse o loirinho, continuando a desfazer a trança.

Heero abriu mais seus olhos, observando com atenção o que Quatre estava fazendo, desejando estar no lugar do loirinho desfazendo a trança de Duo. Quando a trança finalmente foi desfeita, Quatre passou seus dedos pelos cabelos de Duo, desembaraçando-os.

- Duo, levanta! Eu quero ver - Quatre pediu.

- Hum... - Duo resmungou algo com os olhos fechados.

- Vamos! - pediu o loirinho, empurrando Duo para cima.

O americano finalmente sentou-se no sofá da sala, exibindo sua longa cabeleira que caia por todo seu dorso, cobrindo o sofá da sala. Todos os pilotos ficaram olhando para ele, perplexo com o brilho e maciez do seu cabelo que desciam como fios de ouro por seu corpo.

- Maxwell! Seu cabelo é igual de uma garota - comentou Wufei.

- Ah, sabia que você ia dizer isso - comentou baixinho, pegando seu elástico na mão de Quatre.

- Ah, não prende Duo! - Quatre pediu.

O americano não ouviu os apelos de Quatre, ele puxou seus cabelos para trás e os prendeu num coque baixo, saindo rapidamente da sala, indo até as escadas que levavam para os quartos, subindo os degraus em saltos alegres.

- Vou tomar banho, Quatre. Antes que você pergunte - disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Como assim antes que eu pergunte? - indagou o loirinho.

- É que sempre que alguém sai de algum lugar você pergunta onde ela está indo - comentou Wufei.

- Verdade? - indagou o loirinho, piscando algumas vezes.

Heero levantou-se, começando a caminhar até as escadas, Quatre abriu a boca para perguntar aonde ele ia, então ele olhou para Wufei e Trowa que acabaram sorrindo.

- Eu vou subir, Quatre - Heero disse, dando um sorriso de canto.

- Ah, eu sou tão chato assim? - indagou, olhando para baixo.

- Não, apenas é preocupado demais. Ninguém vai fugir de você Quatre - comentou Wufei.

- Pareço um controlador - comentou.

- Realmente, você controla demais - comentou Trowa, fazendo o loirinho erguer seu olhar. Quando os demais falavam alguma coisa dele, Quatre ouvia e ficava em silêncio, agora quando Trowa falava, Quatre prestava mais atenção.

- Como assim? - indagou.

- Nada demais, Quatre - Trowa disse, levantando.

- Hum... - o loirinho não disse nada e nem perguntou aonde ele ia, pois ia realmente parecer um chato, apesar de sentir uma louca vontade de perguntar onde ele estava indo para ver se podia ir junto. Trowa afastou-se, indo até a porta que levava a garagem, saindo por ela.

No andar de cima, Duo estava no seu quarto usando apenas uma cueca boxer preta, pegando algumas roupas em seu armário. Ele olhou para trás vendo a porta do seu quarto aberta e Heero sentado numa cadeira que ficava próxima uma mesa de madeira.

- Não bate mais na porta? - indagou o americano, voltando sua atenção para seu armário, pegando uma camiseta preta e uma calça jeans justa da mesma cor.

- Por que estava provocando Trowa na lanchonete? - Heero indagou.

- Hum, você viu? - indagou, constrangendo-se.

- Sim - disse - todos vimos.

- Todos?

- Menos o Quatre eu acho - comentou, com os braços cruzados.

- Eu pensei que era você - disse baixinho, olhando para Heero como se fosse uma criança pega fazendo arte.

Heero arregalou os olhos por um instante, ele estava perplexo com a revelação. Então Duo ia ficar provocando-o embaixo da mesa da lanchonete? Heero abriu um sorriso divertido achando interessante.

- Mas quando você levantou, eu vi que era o Trowa - revelou - ai não sabia o que fazer!

O sorriso de Heero alargou-se e ele acabou caindo numa gargalhada sem fim, deixando Duo cada vez mais envergonhado, aos poucos a vergonha foi passando e Duo começou a ficar irritado, afinal Heero não parava de rir um minuto sequer. O americano aproximou-se do soldado perfeito dando um tapa em sua cabeça.

Heero parou de rir aos poucos e quando viu que ia receber outro tapa, segurou o pulso esquerdo de Duo para impedir que ele lhe acertasse novamente. O americano tentou se afastar, mas não conseguiu. Heero levantou-se, ficando mais alto que Duo que olhou ligeiramente para acima, encarando o olhar selvagem de Heero.

Antes que Duo falasse alguma coisa, Heero inclinou-se para frente dando um beijo nos lábios do americano, depois começou a andar para trás, virando o corpo de Duo para um canto e o empurrando na parede. Duo abriu a boca para buscar mais ar. Seu corpo estava pegando fogo e podia sentir o peito de Heero encostando-se no seu. Uma mão de Heero foi até os cabelos de Duo, soltando aquele coque improvisado que ele havia feito, deixando suas mechas caírem por seu corpo.

- Gostou dos meus cabelos? - Duo indagou.

- São perfeitos - elogiou, afundando a sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Duo, sentindo um cheiro forte de xampu vindo de seus cabelos. Heero abriu seus lábios e beijou o pescoço do americano, começando a lamber sua pele. Duo jogou a cabeça para trás e livrou-se da mão que o prendia para poder acariciar o corpo de Heero.

Enquanto os dois estavam namorando no quarto, no corredor, Quatre os observava, pois a porta do quarto não estava totalmente fechada, o loirinho estava com uma mão na boca e a outra mão em frente aos seus olhos, evitando ver o que tanto lhe perturbava, entretanto não se afastou, ele ficou ali espiando ambos em silêncio.

Uma mão fechou-se nas nádegas de Heero apertando-a com força. O soldado perfeito empurrou seu corpo para frente com violência, batendo as costas de Duo com força contra a parede, fazendo um barulho alto. Duo gemeu baixinho, deixando Heero excitado com isso. A mão de Duo deslizou pelas nádegas de Heero, indo para o meio de suas pernas, encostando bem no meio dela, passando seu dedo do meio no local, mas Heero não permitiu que ele continuasse, ele puxou a mão de Duo e a prendeu no alto de sua cabeça.

- Eu que vou te comer aqui - falou mais alto, dando uma mordida leve na orelha de Duo, fazendo o americano derreter-se todinho com aquela atitude.

- Então vai logo - disse o americano, sentindo que não ia agüentar ficar esperando Heero por tanto tempo. Essa não era a primeira vez que estavam fazendo isso e com certeza não seria a última, eles não admitiam ter um relacionamento e não tinham obrigação um com o outro, mas sempre caíam em situações assim quando estavam sozinhos.

Do lado de fora do quatro, Quatre aproximou-se mais da porta, tentando não fazer barulho, ele estava perplexo com o palavreado que eles estavam usando. Ele nunca havia visto Heero e Duo daquele jeito. Não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos daquela cena.

No quarto, Heero havia arrancado a cueca de Duo e agora estava passando sua mão pelo seu pênis, massageando-o rapidamente, apertando sua cabeça com os dedos sempre que sua mão chegava até ela. Duo arfava nos ouvidos de Heero, ele havia fincado suas unhas nas costas de Heero. O soldado perfeito por sua vez não agüentava o calor que corria por seu corpo, ele afastou-se um pouco e retirou seu casaco e desabotoou rapidamente sua camisa com a ajuda de Duo, arrancando-a do seu corpo.

- Vai logo Heero, eu não estou mais agüentando - disse o americano, mordendo a orelha de Heero, para depois passar sua língua por ela.

- Queria te pegar no sofá àquela hora - comentou Heero, colocando seu membro para fora da cueca, deixando sua calça e sua cueca escorregarem por suas pernas, chegando até o chão.

Duo sorriu e beijou a boca de Heero, enquanto tocava no membro do soldado perfeito, massageando-o, vendo como ele crescia e pulsava nas suas mãos. Uma mão de Heero parou no alto da cabeça de Duo, empurrando o americano para baixo, Duo foi escorregando, ficando de joelhos no chão, abrindo sua boca e deixando o membro de Heero entrar. A mão de Heero deslizou para a nuca do americano, fechando-se nos seus cabelos e começando a mover sua cabeça para frente e para trás, enquanto movia seu quadril, entrando e saindo da boca do americano.

Alguns gemidos baixos saíam da garganta de Heero, Duo amou ouvir aqueles gemidos tão difíceis de serem ouvidos, ele intensificou os seus movimentos, passando a língua por sua extensão ao mesmo tempo em que o masturbava com a mão, ora lambia sua cabeça, ora escorria a língua por sua extensão, ora colocava tudo na boca e sugava, ora fazia só com as mãos.

A mão de Heero puxou a cabeça de Duo para trás, parando toda aquela loucura antes que ele não agüentasse mais e acabasse com a diversão. Ele puxou Duo para cima usando sua força, depois o encostou na parede com delicadeza e puxou uma perna de Duo para cima, deixando todo o espaço livre para investir naquele corpo maravilhoso.

Duo fechou os olhos por um momento e depois os deixou semi cerrados, fazendo Heero perder-se naquele rosto. Heero afastou algumas mechas que cobriam o rosto de Duo e as jogou para trás, depois ele segurou seu próprio membro e o colocou na entrada de Duo, começando a empurrar-se na direção dele.

- Aaah! - Duo gritou alto, mas foi calado pela mão de Heero que entrou na sua boca, Duo começou a mordê-lo, mas Heero não se importava, ele estava concentrado demais no que fazia para sentir os dentes de Duo.

O membro de Heero saiu por um instante e voltou a ser colocado novamente, lentamente, entretanto não parou até que entrou por completo no corpo do americano. Heero retirou sua mão da boca de Duo, sentindo um cheiro forte de sangue, Duo havia feito dois pequenos buracos com seus caninos, Heero lambeu seu próprio sangue e beijou a boca de Duo.

Os dois ficaram parados por um instante até que Duo moveu-se um pouco para trás e depois veio para frente, começando a se mover novamente, Heero puxou as duas pernas de Duo para cima e as colocou em volta de sua cintura.

- Segure-se em mim - pediu Heero.

- Vai me agüentar? - indagou o americano, com uma voz ofegante em seus ouvidos.

- Claro que sim - disse, indignado.

Heero sentiu as pernas de Duo o envolverem, depois ele agarrou o corpo à frente e começou a se mover, sacudindo para cima e para baixo o corpo do menor, sem tirar os olhos de sua face que estava contorcida em dor e prazer. Os lábios de Heero deslizavam pela pele de Duo, beijando-o sempre que era possível.

Os dois continuaram a moverem-se até que Duo não agüenta mais ficar com as pernas em volta do corpo de Heero, ele solta suas pernas, encostando-as novamente no chão. Heero no entanto, não se afastou de Duo, jogando-o para trás sem sair de dentro dele, continuando as suas investidas.

- Não agüentou se segurar? - indagou, sussurrante.

- Ahh... eu... ah... Heero...

- Está sem falas? - Heero indagou, provocante, dando uma estocada mais forte.

- Ah... ah... ahhh... - gemia cada vez mais alto, não conseguindo dizer nada. Toda vez que abria a boca para falar alguma coisa, Heero aumentava o ritmo das investidas deixando-o completamente atordoado.

Duo estava começando a escorregar pela parede, suas costas estavam suadas e ele não agüentava mais o peso de seu corpo, ele começou a escorregar e Heero saiu de dentro dele, dando um descanso. O soldado perfeito olhou para o corpo que estava ajoelhado aos seus pés, ele sorriu e puxou Duo para frente, deixando-o de quatro no chão, colocando-se atrás do americano.

- Abre as pernas para mim, Duo - Heero pediu, apertando suas nádegas, abrindo-as rapidamente, vendo o buraco que estava entrando e saindo sem parar.

Duo abriu suas pernas e ficou de cotovelos no chão, deixando sua cabeça apoiada nos seus braços, Heero abriu um pouco mais suas pernas, adorava ver Duo entregue a ele daquele jeito, podia ficar horas naquela posição, mas seu baixo ventre ardia. Ele precisava de alívio.

- Coloca logo, Heero - Duo disse, parecendo impaciente.

Heero sorriu de canto e voltou a introduzir o seu membro, entrando e saindo com mais força, segurando a cintura de Duo. Heero empurrava e puxava o corpo menor sacudindo-o. Duo soltava gemidos cada vez mais altos, ele tinha que se controlar ou ia chamar a atenção da casa inteira. Entretanto Heero não se importava com isso, ele queria ouvir os gritos de Duo, se pudesse, o levava até um lugar deserto para que Duo pudesse gritar a todo vapor com ele.

Seus corpos moviam-se sozinhos, suas mentes estavam no caos, eles queriam apenas usufruir daquele prazer que se aproximava a cada movimento de seus corpos. Duo tocou no seu próprio membro, masturbando-se ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Heero entrando e saindo do seu corpo. Heero por sua vez sentia seu corpo começar a tremer levemente, até que ele soltou um gemido mais algo, gozando dentro do corpo de Duo. O americano por sua vez acabou desmontando quando o corpo de Heero caiu em cima do dele.

- Heero...

- O que?

- Eu ainda não estou satisfeito - disse, irritado.

- Hum... - Heero, resmungou algo, ele ajoelhou-se e virou o corpo de Duo, olhando para o seu membro ereto. O soldado perfeito caiu de boca no seu pênis, começando a chupá-lo até que sentiu o sêmen de Duo correr por sua garganta.

Os dois ficaram jogados no chão de madeira, olhando para cima. Suas respirações estavam aceleradas, quando se acalmou, Heero levantou-se indo até suas roupas, começando a se vestir. Duo ainda continuava na mesma posição no chão, Heero olhou para o corpo estirado e se aproximou, abaixando-se e dando um beijo na testa do americano.

Heero começou a caminhar para fora do quarto, do lado de fora, Quatre estava apavorado, ele saiu correndo tentando não fazer barulho e trancou-se no seu quarto, encostando-se à porta. Ele levou sua mão até seu membro que estava ereto, o loirinho estava com suas bochechas vermelhas e até suava um pouco.

- "Nossa, eu nunca pensei que eles estavam daquele jeito. Dá para ver que eles têm uma queda um pelo outro, mas não desse jeito" - pensou, ainda eufórico - "e como eles são pervertidos. Duo se entrega totalmente a Heero, e eles falam cada coisa".

Quatre caminhou até o banheiro, trancando a porta como se alguém pudesse entrar ali e espioná-lo, ele retirou suas roupas e olhou para seu membro, tocando delicadamente naquele pedaço de carne, começando a massageá-lo levemente. Ele começou um lento vai-e-vem, seus joelhos dobraram e ele ficou ajoelhado no chão com a cabeça apoiada na tampa do vaso sanitário. Quatre abriu seus finos lábios deixando alguns gemidos saírem por sua garganta.

- Ah... Trowa - sussurrou o nome do homem que imaginava o tocando. Ele continuou a se masturbar, imaginando Trowa o abraçando por trás assim como Heero havia abraçado Duo. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, suas mãos logo foram lambuzadas pelo seu próprio sêmen, trazendo-o novamente para a realidade. Ele estava sozinho naquele banheiro, ajoelhado no piso frio e úmido.

- Um dia... você vai perceber, Trowa - falou consigo mesmo, desmontando-se no banheiro.

Horas mais tarde, todos os pilotos estavam de banho tomado e agora estavam na cozinha procurando saber o que eles iriam comer no jantar. Era uma sexta-feira chuvosa, Quatre havia desistido de sair, afinal ninguém queria ir com ele e o clima não o deixou muito animado.

Wufei estava pegando um pacote de macarrão no armário, ele havia concordado em fazer um molho, enquanto Trowa preparava uma carne que precisava ser temperada e jogada na grelha. Duo começou a fazer um suco de laranja e Quatre e Heero estavam lavando alguma louça, todos trabalhavam sem exceção, afinal ninguém teria coragem de encarar o mau humor de Trowa e de Heero.

Trowa e Heero eram os pilotos mais fortes da casa e também os mais mal humorados, eles pareciam os chefes, os donos do pedaço. Qualquer problema que acontecia eles resolviam, se uma briga era começada eles acabavam, se surgia algum problema doméstico eles resolviam. Às vezes eles queriam simplesmente saber o que os outros pilotos estavam fazendo, apenas para observar. Eles não impunham nada, mas como eram muito respeitados, os outros pilotos não tinham problemas em mostrarem-se submissos as suas ordens.

Quatre não conseguia parar de olhar para Heero e Duo, ele ficou abismado com o comportamento deles e agora eles nem sequer olhavam-se na cara, era como se não se conhecessem.

- Algum problema, Quatre? - Duo indagou, sentindo-se observado a noite inteira.

- Não - disse, ficando vermelho.

- Quatre, você está vermelho - disse o americano - muito vermelho. Nossa!

Duo aproximou-se do loirinho passando a mão em sua testa, sentindo-a esquentar cada vez mais. O americano empurrou Quatre até a cadeira, ajudando-o a se sentar, os outros pilotos pararam com o que estavam fazendo e foram até o loirinho. Quatre poderia ser um pé no saco às vezes, mas todos os pilotos tinham um carinho especial por ele, como se fosse o irmãozinho mais novo.

- O que está sentindo? - Trowa indagou, tocando na testa de Quatre.

Nesse momento Quatre começou a ficar mais vermelho que o normal, sua visão começou a ficar turva e algumas lágrimas surgiam nos seus olhos pelo fato de sua temperatura estar cada vez mais alta. Um dedo de Duo aproximou-se da bochecha de Quatre, e nessa distância Quatre sentiu um cheiro forte de sexo nos dedos de Duo, fazendo-o ficar mais atordoado que o normal.

- Eu... estou bem, apenas afastem-se para eu respirar - pediu.

Os pilotos deram meio passo para trás, Quatre abaixou sua cabeça e começou a mentalizar outra coisa que não fosse Duo e Heero fazendo sexo. Os outros pilotos se olharam tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas ninguém sabia explicar. Trowa aproximou-se do loirinho e o puxou para cima, passando seu braço por sua cintura e o tirando da cozinha.

- Vou levá-lo até a sala, aqui está muito quente - Trowa disse, ajudando Quatre andar até a sala.

- "Trowa... está me segurando... eu vou desmaiar" - pensou.

Trowa ajudou Quatre a sentar-se no sofá e ajoelhou na sua frente, colocando suas mãos nos joelhos do loirinho, olhando bem nos seus olhos para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Você sente tontura? - Wufei indagou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Um pouco, apenas me deixem aqui - pediu, jogando-se para trás, deitando no sofá, abrindo seus lábios para deixar o ar passar - voltem ao que estavam fazendo ou tudo vai queimar, eu estou bem. Só fiquei meio tonto, podem ir!

- Não vou sair daqui até você sentir-se bem - Trowa disse, fazendo o coração de Quatre dar uma batida mais forte.

- Podem ir lá, eu fico aqui com ele - Duo disse.

- Não! - Quatre gritou, deixando todo mundo assustado. Desde quando Quatre se alterava?

O americano arregalou os olhos e então olhou para baixo, ele não sabia o que falar, o seu amigo Quatre havia recusado sua presença daquele jeito tão agressivo. Duo virou as costas e saiu da sala, indo até a cozinha, Heero o observou e foi andando atrás. Wufei e Trowa ficaram se olhando, os dois afastaram-se de Quatre dando uma última olhada para trás, indo até a cozinha, onde Duo estava sentado numa cadeira e Heero estava terminando de lavar a louça.

- O que deu nele? - Wufei indagou, voltando ao fogão - ele parecia bem irritado - disse em seguida.

- Acho que é porque ficamos em cima dele - comentou Heero.

- Pode ser, mas Quatre gritou com Maxwell, isso é anormal - comentou Wufei.

Duo estava cabisbaixo, ele não entendia o motivo de ter levado esse "não" tão grande. Quatre já estava observando-o desde que entrou na cozinha e depois, ficava olhando para ele e para Heero, ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

- Já sei! - Duo disse, batendo uma mão na outra.

- Já? - indagaram em uníssono.

- Quatre deve estar com febre - disse vitorioso.

Os outros pilotos voltaram ao que estavam fazendo, ignorando a grande descoberta do americano.

- Aonde vai? - Wufei indagou.

- Vou ver como ele está, oras - disse - e eu não aceito aquele "não" novamente.

Maxwell saiu da cozinha deixando todos meio receosos, eles ficaram fazendo suas tarefas em silêncio, tentando ouvir a conversa que viria da sala. Quando Duo aproximou-se do sofá, ele viu que Quatre estava com os olhos fechados, o americano sentou-se na mesa de madeira que ficava no centro da sala, ficando sentado de frente para Quatre.

- Quatre?

O loirinho abriu os olhos deparando-se com o olhar amuado de Duo, ele sorriu meio sem graça para o americano.

- Perdão, eu não queria gritar. Só não queria ninguém cuidando de mim - disse, mentindo. Não queria Duo ou Heero perto dele, pelo fato de ficar mais vermelho na presença dos dois.

- Ah, tudo bem cara. Apenas diga o que aconteceu, você ficou tão mal de repente - disse - nos preocupamos com você.

- Não foi nada, eu apenas me senti mal e fiquei tonto - disse - eu não vou jantar hoje - murmurou, sentando-se no sofá - vou para meu quarto.

Maxwell levantou-se a fim de ajudar seu amigo, mas Quatre levantou sua mão pedindo para deixá-lo em paz, Duo sentou-se novamente na mesinha de madeira e ficou observando Quatre se afastar, subindo as escadas e sumir da sua vista.

O americano voltou para a cozinha olhando para os demais pilotos que ficaram esperando alguma resposta.

- Ele está estranho demais - comentou - muito estranho, acho que algo o chateou.

- O que poderia ser? - Wufei indagou - será que ele ficou bravo que ficamos em cima dele?

- Não, o Quatre não ficaria bravo por isso - Trowa disse - deve ser algo que aconteceu antes.

Os quatro pilotos ficaram pensando, mas nenhum deles conseguiu dizer o que aconteceu. Quando chegaram da escola, cada um foi para seu canto e ninguém havia falado com Quatre. Mal eles não sabiam que o problema do loirinho era que ele estava envergonhado por ter espionado Heero e Duo num momento tão íntimo. Mas afinal, quem manda não fechar a porta?

O jantar estava pronto, Trowa subiu para chamar Quatre, mas o loirinho gritou do quarto que estava sem fome. Trowa não insistiu, ele voltou para a cozinha e jantou com os demais pilotos. O assunto da mesa era Quatre, mas nenhum deles conseguiu descobrir o motivo de seu mal estar. Quando terminaram de comer, os quatro limparam a cozinha e foram se sentar na sala, ligando a televisão num programa de jogos qualquer.

Quatre começou a descer as escadas lentamente chamando a atenção dos pilotos, eles ficaram em silêncio, observando a face de Quatre que havia voltado ao normal.

- Eu estou bem. Perdão pela indelicadeza, eu fiquei nervoso com todos vocês em cima de mim - disse, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Duo.

- Hum, você nos assustou - comentou Duo.

- Ah, perdão - disse, abaixando a cabeça.

- Mas como está se sentindo agora? - Heero indagou.

- Bem, eu estou bem. Eu apenas tive um... er... um... - Quatre começou a engasgar começando a ficar vermelho novamente.

Os pilotos começaram a observar as reações de Quatre, o loirinho começou a ficar nervoso e saiu correndo da sala, passando pela porta da garagem e sumindo da visão deles.

Os pilotos ficaram sem olhando sem entender. Trowa levantou e calçou seu chinelo de dedo.

- Eu vou ver o que ele tem - disse - já volto com ele.

Trowa caminhou até a porta e saiu à procura de Quatre que não estava na garagem, provavelmente havia corrido para o jardim debaixo da chuva. Ele começou a seguir os passos de Quatre na lama, andando mais rápido para alcançá-lo. Ao longe ele viu Quatre encostado na árvore Primavera, que tinha lindas flores amareladas.

- Quatre, está tudo bem? - Trowa indagou, aproximando-se dele, todo encharcado.

- Ah, não devia ter vindo aqui, Trowa - disse o loirinho, vendo o estado do seu amigo. Trowa estava usando uma calça larga de moletom preta, uma regata da mesma cor e um chinelo. Os seus dedos estavam todos molhados e sujos de terra.

- Você não parece bem - disse - por que não me diz o que está acontecendo?

Quatre suspirou e olhou para cima, sentindo algumas gotas que passavam pelos obstáculos da árvore conseguindo atingi-lo naquele lugar. Trowa tocou no ombro de Quatre, trazendo-o de volta a realidade.

- Não aconteceu nada, só lembrei de um fato constrangedor e fiquei vermelho - disse.

- Que fato constrangedor? - Trowa indagou, curioso.

- Nada... bom, imagina que eu vi um filme pornográfico e lembrei - disse.

Trowa ficou incrédulo com que Quatre havia dito. O loirinho quase enfartou pelo fato de ter lembrado de uma cena de um filme pornô?

- Você assiste filmes pornôs? - Trowa indagou, indignado.

- Não! Não! - disse - não assisto.

- Então você está constrangido com o que?

Quatre respirou fundo, era melhor contar para Trowa ou então ele não o deixaria em paz.

- Eu estava indo para o meu quarto quando chegamos da escola, e então vi Heero e Duo... no quarto... fazendo... você sabe - desabafou, sentindo-se mais leve.

- O Heero e o Duo? - Trowa indagou, arregalando os olhos.

- Sim. Eu não consegui acreditar, eles são tão... tão... pervertidos - disse.

- Pervertidos como? - Trowa indagou, dando um passo para frente.

- Bom, er... o jeito como eles são. Parecem... dois pervertidos - disse - foi tão promíscuo. O Heero fazia o que queria e o Duo deixava, aliás, pedia mais - disse.

- Pedia mais? - indagou, exibindo um sorriso malicioso.

- Ah sim - disse, sem olhar no rosto de Trowa.

- O que você viu exatamente?

Quatre ficou vermelho, ele não conseguia olhar para Trowa e não entedia aquelas perguntas, mas acabou respondendo, pois tinha muita informação na cabeça e tinha que compartilhar com alguém.

- No começo o Heero jogou o Duo na parede, então puxou o Duo para beijar o... dele, sabe? Então Duo fez e depois... Heero entrou nele e o Duo ficou no colo dele em pé... aí... depois... o Heero o colocou no chão, e o Duo pedia para ele ir logo... e eles falavam coisas tão depravadas, e o Heero dominou completamente o Duo... e de repente eles terminam e se afastaram - desabafou - eu não queria ver, mas acabei vendo e agora não consigo tirar os dois da minha cabeça.

- E o que você fez? - Trowa indagou.

- Eu... nada - disse, ficando vermelho novamente.

Trowa sorriu de canto, ele aproximou de Quatre, deixando os seus lábios próximos aos ouvidos de Quatre, o loirinho quase desmaiou com essa aproximação.

- Você ficou excitado, foi isso Quatre - sussurrou.

- Eu...

- Não tem porque ter vergonha - sussurrou - isso é normal, você é um homem também. E você gostou de ver os dois, não foi?

- Trowa... o que você está querendo dizer?

- Nada, apenas estou dizendo o que você não admite - comentou - você quis estar lá com eles, não quis? - indagou em seguida.

Quatre arregalou os olhos de repente, num momento ele havia desejado que Heero e Duo o acariciassem, mas na verdade queria que Trowa estivesse com ele naquele momento e não os outros dois pilotos.

- Não, errou - disse.

- Então desejou outra pessoa? - indagou, abrindo seu sorriso.

- Por que me tortura com isso, Trowa? - indagou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu não estou te torturando Quatre. Você é ingênuo demais, até seus próprios sentimentos não compreende - disse - você poderia dizer que quis aquilo também, senão não ficaria tão abalado.

- Trowa, você poderia ir embora? - pediu.

- Só volto com você - disse.

- Então vai ficar aqui a noite toda - comentou baixinho, irritando-se com Trowa.

- Sempre achei você uma ótima companhia - Trowa disse, encostando-se à árvore, cruzando os braços.

Os dois ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio até que avistaram Heero vindo ao longe, Quatre arregalou os olhos e olhou para Trowa.

- Não vou dizer nada, não se preocupe. Afinal Heero ficaria puto se soubesse que você ficou espionando - comentou.

- Obrigado - agradeceu.

Heero aproximou-se lentamente, olhando diretamente para Trowa que não lhe disse nada inicialmente, depois olhou para Quatre que deu um sorriso amarelo, voltando a ficar vermelho.

- Algum problema, Quatre? - Heero indagou, preocupado.

- Nada, eu já vou voltar. Só queria ficar sozinho - disse - poderia levar o Trowa?

Heero e Trowa se olharam de repente, num olhar selvagem. Qual dos deles seria o vencedor de uma briga ali? Nenhum deles ousava discutir ou brigarem. Eles ficaram se olhando em silêncio, Heero não tinha medo de Trowa e vice-versa.

- "Acho que falei besteira" - pensou, vendo os dois pilotos se encararem - er, eu volto, eu volto - disse, afastando-se dos dois e caminhando em direção a casa. Heero e Trowa foram andando logo atrás.

- Duo e Wufei o obrigaram a vim? - Trowa indagou.

- Sim, eles estavam preocupados.

- Ele está bem - Trowa disse - apenas precisa dormir.

Heero não disse nada e entrou com Trowa em casa, Quatre já havia subido para seu quarto. Duo e Wufei ficaram olhando para ambos que disseram que estava tudo bem.

- Eu vou me deitar, boa noite - Heero disse, subindo as escadas e logo atrás dele Wufei foi se despedindo também.

Trowa subiu para o seu quarto, tinha que retirar aquela roupa molhada, ele vestiu-se rapidamente, colocando uma calça de moletom azul marinho, ficando com o peito desnudo. Ele caminhou para fora do quarto com uma toalha de rosto em volta do seu pescoço.

Trowa desceu as escadas e foi para a sala, sentando-se ao lado de Maxwell, cobrindo-se com uma coberta xadrez que o americano havia trazido para a sala.

- Vai querer ver o filme de terror? - Duo indagou.

- Sim - Trowa disse.

A luz da sala estava apagada, apenas a luz da televisão iluminava o cômodo. Duo e Trowa assistiam ao filme de terror. Maxwell estava tenso, toda hora fechava os olhos, e agarrava-se a coberta. Trowa por sua vez mantinha-se impassível.

De repente Duo grita ao ouvir a voz de Heero, ele olha para trás vendo o soldado perfeito andando até a cozinha. O piloto Wing estava usando apenas uma calça de pano branca. Heero foi até a cozinha, bebeu um copo d'água e quando voltou acabou sentando-se ao lado de Duo no sofá da sala.

- Não disse que ia dormir? - Duo indagou.

- Fiquei sem sono - disse, começando a assistir ao filme.

Os três ficaram assistindo ao filme, Duo agarrou a mão de Trowa num momento, não desgrudando mais dele. Heero o olhou de canto, pensando como Duo poderia ter medo de uma coisa tão mal feita. Duo estava quase em cima de Trowa, logo pularia em seu colo praticamente.

O filme acabou finalmente, Duo respirou fundo, ele não havia conseguido assistir o resto do filme, pois as cenas ficaram cada vez mais feias. Ele olhou para Trowa dando-lhe um sorriso divertido por estar agarrando ele.

- Perdão Trowa - disse.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu fiquei com muito medo. ah, não vou conseguir dormir agora - disse - só de imaginar que esse bicho pode estar embaixo da minha cama, que horror.

- Se quiser pode dormir no meu quarto - Trowa disse, surpreendendo Heero e Duo ao mesmo tempo.

- Sério? Posso? - indagou, mostrando-se contente.

- Sim - Trowa disse.

Os dois levantaram-se, Heero apenas ficou observando a alegria de Duo. O americano olhou para Heero exibindo um sorriso divertido, passando sua língua por seus lábios, provocando-o.

- Vai dormir sozinho Heero, e o bicho vai estar embaixo da sua cama - disse - pois ele adora pessoas com a cara indefesa como a sua.

Heero não disse nada, ele apenas olhou para Trowa com um olhar frio e calculista. Trowa não disse nada, ele começou a subir as escadas, indo até seu quarto, quando Trowa subiu todo o lance de escada, Duo sentou-se ao lado de Heero, passando seus braços por seu pescoço.

- Vai ficar com muito medo - disse baixinho.

- Ainda está me provocando? - Heero indagou.

- Ah, eu não perco o costume.

Heero passou sua mão pelo peito de Duo, deslizando até o membro do Deus da morte, acariciando a região. Entretanto Duo não ficou ali, ele afastou-se rapidamente com um sorriso maroto.

- Boa noite, Heero - disse.

Heero observou Duo se afastar, dando uma piscada safada para ele. Quando sumiu de sua vista, Heero trocou o canal e começou a assistir um programa qualquer.

No quarto de Trowa, Duo estava jogando sua coberta no chão, ele pegou um edredom bem grosso e colocou embaixo do cobertor para dar mais volume. Depois colocou seu travesseiro e um lençol.

- Obrigado pela gentileza - Duo disse, caindo na sua cama, sentindo como era dura.

Trowa sorriu de canto e apagou as luzes, deitando-se na sua confortável cama. Alguns minutos passaram-se, e Duo resolveu começar a falar.

- O que o Quatre tinha?

- Nada demais.

- Mas o que deu nele? - insistiu.

- Ele viu algo que o perturbou - comentou - hoje à tarde.

Duo ficou um tempo pensativo até que ele arregalou os olhos pensando no que ele havia feito com Heero no quarto. O americano levantou-se e foi até a cama de Trowa, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Por acaso, eu estou no meio disso? - indagou.

- Sim - revelou Trowa.

- Ah, pelos deuses. O Quatre viu! - exclamou.

- Sim, e ficou perturbado - disse - por isso começou a ficar tão vermelho. E não queria ficar com você na sala.

- Eu preciso me desculpar - disse.

Trowa abriu um sorriso malicioso, chamando a atenção de Duo.

- O que foi?

- Ah, só estou lembrando do que ele disse. De como vocês estavam - comentou.

Duo começou a ficar vermelho, ele abaixou a cabeça, constrangido. Poderia ser o cara mais pervertido do mundo, mas fazia isso somente entre quatro paredes.

- Vocês estão juntos, Duo? - indagou.

- Não, apenas ficamos de vez em quando - disse - ficamos raramente, pois geralmente estamos brigando.

Trowa tocou no rosto de Duo, chamando a atenção do americano. Maxwell não era bobo, ele sabia quando estava sendo flertado e Trowa não procurava omitir suas intenções. O americano pensou em se afastar, mas uma mão fechou-se no seu braço, puxando para cima da cama.

- Trowa?

- Não gostaria de mudar de vez em quando? - Trowa indagou - afinal, não existe compromisso entre vocês.

Duo abriu um sorriso malicioso, ele estava sendo seduzido por Trowa. Aliás, Trowa era um sedutor nato. Ele tinha um perfume forte, um jeito misterioso marcante e tinha um olhar que quebrava as pernas de qualquer um. Aos poucos seus rostos foram aproximando-se, até que seus lábios encostaram-se, iniciando um beijo quente e marcante.

Trowa jogou longe a coberta que cobria seu corpo, deixando-a cair no chão, ele retirou sua calça, juntamente com sua cueca, não gostava de perder tempo, ao poucos retirou a bermuda e a camiseta de Duo, jogando num canto qualquer.

- Apressado - comentou Duo, deitando-se na cama.

- Não gosto de perder tempo com que eu quero - disse.

- Então você me quer? - indagou, colocando os braços para trás de sua cabeça, exibindo melhor seu corpo.

- Hoje você me provocou na lanchonete - disse - não consegui parar de pensar.

Duo arregalou os olhos, aquilo havia sido um acidente, mas pelo jeito havia despertado sentimentos ocultos no outro. Duo ia falar alguma coisa, mas um beijo voraz o calou, o americano sentia os braços fortes de Trowa o puxarem para cima, fazendo-o se sentar na cama. Trowa era puro êxtase!

Os dois se beijavam como se o mundo fosse acabar no próximo instante. Seus lábios encaixavam-se perfeitamente um no outro, a língua de Trowa deslizava pela cavidade de Duo, saindo para suas bochechas e deslizando por seu pescoço, deixando marcas leves de dentes e chupões. A língua de Trowa continuou a descer, chegando até os mamilos de Duo, mordendo-os, chupando-os. Os lábios de Trowa continuaram a descer até que chegou no membro de Duo, inserindo-o na sua boca.

Duo soltou um longo gemido, ele jogou seu corpo para trás, ficando de cabeça para baixo na cama. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou que Trowa lhe desse prazer. Ele sentiu as mãos de Trowa abrirem suas pernas, pedindo mais espaço, e sem aviso, sentiu o dedo indicador de Trowa adentrar no seu corpo.

Os grandes e expressivos olhos de Duo arregalaram-se mirando a figura de Heero encostado no batente da porta do quarto. Ele estava olhando diretamente para seu rosto, e ao invés de Trowa parar com o que estava fazendo, ele continuou.

Heero encostou a porta e começou a caminhar na sua direção. Duo sentia seu coração disparar, aquilo era um filme de terror. Não tinha nenhum compromisso com Heero, mas sabia que o soldado perfeito era ciumento. Trowa sentou-se na cama e olhou para Heero com o mesmo olhar que Heero o olhava.

- O que faz aqui, Heero? - Duo indagou.

- Ouvi você gemendo no corredor - disse, olhando para Trowa - queria saber o que era.

- Já viu, agora vai embora - disse.

- Ah, deixe-o ficar se ele quiser, Duo - Trowa disse, chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Ah, eu estou fora disso. Não, não - disse, levantando seu tronco, sentando-se na cama.

- Por que não tentar uma experiência diferente? - Trowa indagou.

- Eu não conhecia esse lado seu - comentou Duo, tentando puxar suas pernas, mas Trowa o segurava seus tornozelos - e o Heero não é esse tipo de homem que gosta de...

Duo não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois a boca de Heero cobriu a sua devorando-a, dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego. O americano começou a cair para trás, pois não conseguiu agüentar o peso de Heero contra sua boca. Ele foi caindo junto com Heero que o segurava.

- Imaginei que ele faria isso - comentou Trowa, voltando a chupar o membro de Duo.

Duo estava enlouquecendo, Trowa o chupava sem piedade enquanto inseria seu dedo dentro do seu corpo, acrescentando a medida do tempo outros dedos. Heero estava devorando sua boca, mordendo seus lábios e tirando qualquer pensamento racional de sua mente. Quando Heero se afastou, Duo abriu a boca buscando mais ar, ele não conseguia falar.

Trowa virou Duo de repente de barriga para baixo, o americano tentou protestar, afinal só havia ficado assim para Heero e não ia ceder tão fácil para Trowa. Heero retirou suas roupas, exibindo seu membro ereto e pulsante, ele sentou-se na cama de frente para Duo e acariciou o rosto do americano, que fechou os olhos e inclinou-se para baixo, colocando o membro de Heero na boca. Ele não conseguia dizer "não" para Heero.

Na posição que estava, enquanto chupava o membro de Heero, Trowa teve mais acesso aquele corpo. Ele estava masturbando Duo com a mão, enquanto inseria dois dedos naquele buraco, abrindo-o. Heero levou um braço para trás, apoiando-se com a mão na cama e sua outra mão fechou-se nos cabelos de Duo, comandando seus movimentos, empurrando com certa urgência a boca de Maxwell até seu membro.

- Duo, eu vou colocar - Trowa avisou.

O americano fechou os olhos antes mesmo de sentir o membro de Trowa, ele abriu um pouco mais suas pernas com a ajuda de Trowa que começou a inserir seu membro, segurando a cintura de Duo, puxando-o para trás. Heero observava tudo com muito desejo, ele estava adorando ver Duo sendo domado por outro homem.

Duo gritou, soltando o membro de Heero por um instante. Trowa tinha um membro maior e mais grosso, e também não entrava delicadamente como Heero, ele havia colocado tudo de uma vez até o final. Heero acariciou a cabeça de Duo e voltou a empurrá-lo para seu membro. Duo demorou a começar a chupar Heero novamente, fazendo o soldado perfeito ficar impaciente.

- Quer que eu vá rápido ou devagar, Heero? - Trowa indagou.

- Devagar - disse o soldado perfeito sabendo que se fosse rápido ia machucar o americano e isso ele não ia permitir. Duo agradeceu mentalmente, voltando a chupar o membro de Heero.

Trowa começou a movimentar-se lentamente, observando seu membro entrando e saindo do corpo do americano, Duo gemia baixinho enquanto lambia o membro de Heero.

- Rápido agora - Heero disse.

Trowa sorriu maliciosamente fechando suas mãos na cintura de Duo e entrando e saindo rapidamente dele, sacudindo o corpo do americano para frente e para trás com força, dando alguns trancos em seu corpo. Duo foi puxado para cima, sentando-se no colo de Trowa, Heero ajoelhou-se na sua frente e beijou seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos tratavam de masturbá-lo.

- Está gostando, Duo? - Trowa indagou.

- Ah... eu... vou morrer - disse, entre um gemido e outro.

- Você agüentaria a nós dois? - Trowa indagou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Heero arregalou os olhos, quando ele ouviu isso, sentiu um arrepiou correr por seu corpo, Duo olhou para reação de Heero não gosto do brilho misterioso que se instalou no seu olhar. Trowa olhou para Heero que sorriu para ele.

Trowa saiu de dentro do americano, dando um alívio para ele, Duo caiu para frente, nos braços de Heero que se deitou na cama, deixando Duo em cima dele. Trowa tocou no membro de Heero e começou a ajudá-lo a colocar no ânus de Duo. O americano gemeu baixinho ao sentir Heero dentro dele, mas quando sentiu o membro de Trowa tentar invadi-lo, Duo fechou seus dentes no ombro esquerdo de Heero, gritando alto.

- Não... pára... sai - pediu exausto, sentindo seu corpo arder. Parecia que seria dividido ao meio.

- Calma, relaxa - Heero disse.

- Eu... vou fazer isso com você... quero ver se você vai relaxar - Duo gritou, cerrando seus dentes em seguida.

Heero puxou a cabeça do americano para baixo, beijando com força, não deixando a boca de Duo descolar da sua. Trowa foi entrando aos poucos, sentindo o corpo de Duo abrir ainda mais, quando passou a glande tudo ficou mais fácil, Trowa começou a entrar e sair, roçando seu membro no corpo de Duo e no membro de Heero. Aquilo era excitante demais!

Aos poucos, com cuidado Trowa conseguiu colocar seu membro. Ele passou a mão pelas costas de Duo que estavam encharcadas de suor. Os dois acariciaram o corpo do americano, dando beijos por todo seu corpo, Maxwell estava deitado na curva do pescoço de Heero. Ele arfava e gemia baixinho, mesmo que nenhum deles se movesse.

Trowa ajoelhou-se na cama, recuando um pouco seu membro, fazendo Duo gemer alto, depois ele moveu-se para frente, dando uma estocada até o final. O americano pensou que ia morrer quando Heero começou a mover sua cintura para cima e para baixo, fazendo os dois membros entrarem e saírem ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu... vou... ah... ser dividido - disse, gemendo alto.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso - Trowa sussurrou, lambendo as costas de Duo, sentindo seu gosto salgado.

Os gemidos de Duo eram intoxicantes, quanto mais ele gemia, mais queriam que ele gemesse. Duo sentia uma dor imensa no seu corpo, aquilo não estava sendo prazeroso, ele parecia estar sendo rasgado ao meio, mas só de saber que estava sendo desejado e possuído por dois homens o estava deixando louco de tesão. Alguns minutos foram o suficiente para Duo começar a sentir prazer, ele não tinha mais controle das suas ações, Trowa havia sentado na cama e o puxado para cima, fazendo ele sentar nos dois membros de uma vez, mas nessa posição, Trowa e Heero podiam masturbá-lo, dando prazer a ele.

Trowa soltou o elástico que prendia o cabelo de Duo e começou a desmanchar sua trança, espalhando seu cabelo por todos os lados. O americano não dizia mais nada, ele só conseguia gemer e bem alto, com certeza todos haviam acordado, mas Trowa e Heero não se importavam. E Duo não conseguia parar de gemer, aquilo estava sendo alucinante.

Maxwell sentiu um líquido quente e espesso no seu interior, ele viu que Trowa havia gozado. Ao poucos o membro de Trowa foi recuando, e ele sentou-se na cama, encostando-se na cabeceira de madeira. Duo caiu para frente, cobrindo o corpo de Heero, que acabou sentando-se na cama, voltando a mover Duo para cima e para baixo, voltando as estocas, procurando seu prazer que não demorou a chegar. Heero gozou logo no seu interior, vendo que Duo havia gozado com a masturbação que fizeram também.

Os três estavam jogados na cama, Duo estava deitado de lado, ele não conseguia sentar e nem ia tentar fazer isso tão cedo. Ele olhava para os dois homens que o olhavam com o mesmo desejo no olhar.

Heero aproximou-se de Duo puxando-o para cima, fazendo-o sentar-se na cama, o que fez Duo gritar automaticamente. O soldado perfeito o colocou no seu colo e começou a beijá-lo. Trowa aproximou-se dele, enfiando sua língua no meio da de Heero, beijando Duo também.

- Dei... deixa... resp... respirar - pediu o americano, ofegante, virando a cabeça na direção do peito de Heero.

Trowa e Heero ficaram se olhando até que se aproximaram, começando a iniciar um beijo forte e cheio de desejo. Duo arregalou os olhos nessa hora, ele nunca pensou que isso pudesse acontecer, mas estava feliz porque eles finalmente o deixaram um segundo em paz. O americano saiu do meio dos dois, ficando do outro lado da cama de casal, bem longe deles.

Dois braços fortes e musculosos envolviam-se, ambos se abraçavam, passando a mão pelo corpo do outro. A mão de Heero passou pelas pernas de Trowa, sentindo sua musculatura. Trowa descia suas mãos pelo dorso de Heero, indo até suas nádegas, apertando-as, desejando domar aquele selvagem, o soldado perfeito.

Heero sentiu o dedo de Trowa muito próximo a sua entrada, ele tentou se afastar, mas o abraço de Trowa ficou mais apertado. Os dois separaram suas bocas e se olharam afastando-se rapidamente. Duo apenas os observou.

- Estava começando a ficar assustado - disse, chamando a atenção dos dois - Eu estava pensando... qual dos dois ficaria em cima.

Heero e Trowa o olharam de canto, sentindo vontade de pegar aquele corpo novamente. Duo sentiu um frio na sua espinha, ele virou de costas, pensando em levantar e sair correndo, mas a mão de Heero e Trowa o puxou para trás novamente.

Os lábios de Trowa fecharam-se na curva do pescoço de Duo, voltando a beijá-lo. Heero que estava de frente para ele, desceu sua boca até o membro de Duo, começando a beijá-lo e chupá-lo, fazendo-o ficar duro novamente. Duo gemia baixinho sentindo os beijos de Trowa, que ora puxava sua cabeça para trás, beijando sua boca, ora beijava seu pescoço, ora beijava e mordia seus ombros.

Duo gemia alto, sentindo o prazer que Heero lhe proporcionava, não demorou a sentir seu corpo arder em chama novamente. Seu corpo arrepiou-se e acabou gozando na boca de Heero, que logo em seguida o beijou, para dividir o seu próprio sêmen.

O corpo de Duo caiu exausto para trás, nos braços de Trowa. Heero olhou para Trowa e depois para Duo. Já estava na hora de deixar o americano em paz, Heero deu um beijo na sua testa e se afastou, vestindo sua cueca e sua calça branca, saindo do quarto com um olhar sério e um sorriso enigmático do no rosto.

Quando Heero alcançou o corredor, ele olhou para os lados, vendo que não havia ninguém ali, ele entrou no seu quarto e foi direto para o chuveiro.

No quatro, Trowa ajeitou Duo ao seu lado na cama. Ele estava cansado também, e ambos acabaram dormindo. Duo acabou dormindo primeiro, pois seu corpo exigia descanso imediato, o que permitiu que Trowa ficasse observando seu semblante enquanto ainda estava acordado.

- Você é irresistível - sussurrou, beijando seus lábios avermelhados.

No dia seguinte, o dia amanheceu acinzentado. Os pilotos Gundans demoraram a levantar, a maioria porque não havia conseguido dormir a noite. Quatre estava trancado no seu quarto desde o momento que viu a orgia no quarto de Trowa. Wufei por sua vez tentou sair da mansão, mas como estava chovendo muito do lado de fora, ele acabou tendo de ficar no seu quarto, mas no fundo adorou ouvir o americano gritando, na verdade queria espionar, mas Quatre estava no corredor espionando primeiro.

As pálpebras de Duo foram abrindo-se, revelando um par de olhos violetas. Ele olhou para os lados, encontrando-se sozinho na cama. Duo sentou-se lentamente, sentindo todo seu corpo doer, principalmente na região debaixo, o americano logo se deitou, não agüentava ficar sentado.

Trowa estava terminando seu banho na suíte do seu quarto, ele havia levantado há alguns minutos e resolveu se lavar, o piloto até pensou em levar Duo com ele, mas achou melhor deixar o Deus da Morte descansar. Deuses também descansam!

Quando Trowa saiu do banho, ele foi andando diretamente até seu guarda-roupa, vestindo uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa de manga comprida preta, ele calçou seus chinelos e aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se ao lado de Duo.

- Duo?

- Hum?

- Quer tomar banho? - indagou.

- Seria bom - disse, permanecendo com os olhos fechados.

- Olhe para mim - pediu.

Duo abriu seus olhos lentamente, encarando a face amorenada de Trowa, parando seu olhar naquele par de esmeraldas que pareciam lhe hipnotizar. Ele acabou ficando vermelho de repente, raramente sentia vergonha, mas desta vez havia exagerado.

- Quer ajuda para levantar? - Trowa indagou, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Quero ficar aqui, quietinho. Depois eu vou - disse.

- Quer que eu traga algo para você comer? - indagou, passando seus dedos pela face de Duo, que ficou mais ruborizada.

- Não, obrigado - disse.

Trowa sorriu e se afastou, saindo do quarto. Ele era o primeiro que descia as escadas e logo atrás dele apareceu Heero, que passou direto pelo quarto de Trowa, descendo as escadas. Quando Duo viu Heero passando, ele sentiu um alívio no peito, pois não queria encarar os dois ao mesmo tempo, estava constrangido e cansado demais para conversar.

De repente a porta do quarto foi abrindo, Duo fechou os olhos para fingir que estava dormindo, mas quando ouviu a voz de Wufei, ele sentou-se rapidamente na cama, puxando o lençol para cobri-lo.

- Bom... bom dia - disse para Wufei.

- Bom dia, escandaloso - disse o chinês.

- Ah, não me lembre - pediu, colocando as duas mãos no rosto, voltando a cair na cama.

O chinês aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se ao lado de Duo que abriu os olhos, tirando a mão de seu rosto.

- Eu não sabia que você estava tão aberto a coisas novas - comentou - acho que Quatre ficou maluco ontem, afinal, você sabe que ele gosta muito do Trowa.

- O Quatre! - Duo gritou de repente.

- Sim, o Quatre. Ele parecia estar chorando ontem - comentou - acho que não deveria falar com ele hoje.

- Ai, isso vai ficar complicado - disse, sentindo uma pontada no seu peito. Com certeza Quatre devia estar super magoado.

Wufei deu um sorriso de canto, dando uma olhada para o tórax arranhado de Duo, olhando as marcas de mordidas e chupões que ele tinha nos ombros e no pescoço. O chinês sentiu uma pontada no seu baixo ventre, sentindo ciúme do trio por terem feito uma festinha particular e não o chamarem.

- Estou descendo - Wufei disse, afastando-se de Duo, saindo do quarto.

O americano respirou fundo e olhou para a janela, vendo que o dia já havia raiado e ele precisava levantar. Com esforço, ele pegou suas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão e correu até seu quarto, entrando na sua suíte. Duo olhou-se no espelho vendo que estava todo marcado, ele suspirou e começou a se levar, esfregando todo seu corpo, tentando tirar o cheiro forte de Trowa e Heero. Quando terminou de se lavar, secou os cabelos com o secador, fez uma trança meio solta e saiu do banheiro. No quarto, ele abriu o armário, colocando uma calça jeans preta, grudada ao seu corpo, modelando suas coxas e seu bumbum, deixando-o sexy. Depois colocou uma blusa de lã fina de manga comprida da mesma cor que a calça.

- "Eu não quero encarar o Trowa e o Heero" - pensou, olhando-se no espelho, enquanto passava um desodorante.

O americano jogou-se na sua cama, sentindo vontade de fugir daquela casa. Ele pensou em tomar algum remédio para dormir ou algo parecido, mas isso não ia impedir que Heero e Trowa o vissem.

- O que eu faço? - falou consigo mesmo.

Duas batidas na porta chamam a atenção de Duo, o americano sentou-se na cama, acomodando-se com delicadeza para não sentir dor nas partes inferiores. Quando Quatre entrou no quarto, Duo quase teve um enfarte.

- QUATRE?

- Oi, Duo - cumprimentou o loirinho com um olhar baixo. Quatre aproximou-se de Duo lentamente, sentando-se numa cadeira que ficava perto da cama.

- Quatre... o que faz aqui? - indagou.

- Nada, eu queria ver se estava bem - disse - afinal, ontem você... bom... você sabe - disse, gaguejando.

- Ah, sim. Aquilo foi... selvagem - disse, relembrando o momento - quase desmaiei.

- Eu pensei em pará-los - revelou, com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Pensou? - indagou surpreso.

- Sim, mas você parecia estar gostando - disse, erguendo seu olhar - por que Duo?

- Por que? Por que o que? - indagou sem entender.

- Porque eles ficam em cima de você? - indagou finalmente - Heero, Trowa e até mesmo Wufei fica em cima de você. Por que?

Duo ficou atônito, ele não sabia o que responder. Ele não havia pensado nisso antes. Por que os outros pilotos ficavam atrás dele? Talvez porque parecesse uma menina de vez em quando. Ou talvez porque se vestia de modo provocante. Ou porque seduzia seus colegas o tempo todo e sempre fazia piadas maliciosas. Talvez porque Duo fosse simplesmente um agente sedutor que impulsionava a todos a desejá-lo.

- Eu... eu não... não sei Quatre - disse, inseguro.

- Porque você fica seduzindo, Duo - disse, elevando seu tom de voz - então eu não sabia se você queria ou não. Afinal, você nem pediu socorro.

- Eu... eu senti prazer sim - revelou - no começo fiquei assustado, mas Heero... Heero estava lá e aí eu me senti seguro.

- Sente-se bem com o Heero?

- Sim - revelou - sinto segurança. Desculpe, eu não pensei em você na hora, eu sei que você gosta do Trowa e...

- Não diga mais nada Duo! - pediu - você não tem culpa, eu que não faço nada para chamar a atenção dele - comentou - acho que Trowa me acha uma criança. Ontem contei para ele que vi você e Heero juntos como se fosse algo absurdo e ele simplesmente sorriu para mim, acho que naquele momento ele viu como eu sou infantil.

- Você nos viu... - sussurrou - como?

- Eu vi, desculpe ter espionado - disse - eu vou te deixar em paz. Descanse.

Quatre começou a se levantar e caminhou até a porta do quarto, dando uma última olhada para o americano que estava com um olhar assustado, Quatre exibiu um sorriso gentil e saiu do quarto. Afinal ele não havia dito oficialmente que gostava de Trowa e não havia pedido para Duo não ficar com o moreno. Aliás, nem tentava aproximar-se mais de Trowa, então como poderia impor que ninguém ficasse com ele? Estava magoado, mas não por causa das atitudes dos outros e sim por ser muito lento, por ficar esperando Trowa chegar até ele, quando ele que deveria aproximar-se. Sentia-se um tolo!

O loirinho desceu as escadas, entrando na cozinha onde os três pilotos estavam conversando sobre um assunto qualquer. Quatre os cumprimentou e sentou-se ao lado de Wufei, ficando de frente para Heero e Trowa.

- Sente-se melhor? - Trowa indagou.

- Ah... sim - disse - não vamos mais falar naquilo - pediu em seguida.

- Ficamos preocupados ontem. Que bom que está melhor - comentou Wufei, tomando um pouco de café em seguida.

Os três continuaram a conversar, quando terminaram de comer, eles limparam a mesa e cada um foi fazer o que lhe era interessante. Trowa começou a ler um livro, sentando-se no chão da sala, próximo a janela, aquele era o "cantinho" dele. Wufei foi para a garagem mexer em algumas peças de sua moto. Quatre ficou na sala assistindo alguns desenhos animados, enquanto espionava Trowa.

- "Eu aqui assistindo desenho, enquanto Trowa lê Estratégias de Guerra IV. Realmente, ele deve achar que eu sou uma criança. Todos acham. Mas o Duo também vê desenho, pensando bem... Duo é mais infantil que eu. Bom, quando ele está na cama ele não é mais infantil... eu tenho que mostrar que não sou tão ingênuo assim. Mas como?" - pensou, enquanto fingia assistir televisão.

Heero estava pegando alguma coisa no armário da sala, quando ele encontrou o que procurava, abriu um sorriso satisfatório e foi sentar-se à mesa da cozinha, abrindo seu laptop, lendo alguns relatórios.

Cada um estava concentrado no que estava fazendo até ouvirem alguns passos na escada, Duo finalmente havia saído do seu quarto, ele andava lentamente, olhando para Quatre e Trowa que estavam na sala. Trowa olhou para o americano que apenas lhe sorriu. Duo caminhou rapidamente até a cozinha, não agüentava mais olhar para Trowa com Quatre no mesmo lugar, mas quando entrou na cozinha, quase caiu para trás, pois Heero estava lá.

- Ah, você está aqui... - resmungou.

- Algum problema? - Heero indagou, sem olhá-lo.

- Não me enchendo o saco - Duo disse.

O americano foi até a geladeira, abrindo-a, procurando alguma coisa para comer, ele sorriu ao ver um pedaço de bolo de chocolate no fundo da geladeira. Ele abaixou-se e inclinou-se para frente para pegar o tão estimado pedaço de bolo, dando uma visão ótima para Heero que parou de dar atenção ao seu laptop para secar o corpo perfeito do americano.

- "Quando eu irei me acostumar com esse corpo?" - pensou Heero - "sempre que eu o vejo, não consigo parar de desejar".

Duo ergue-se com o prato de bolo nas mãos, ele pegou um garfo e sentou-se ao lado de Heero, começando a comer o bolo, aliás, começando a devorar o bolo, pois estava morrendo de fome.

- Parece um animal comendo - comentou Heero.

- Você parecia um animal ontem - sussurrou no ouvido do soldado perfeito.

- Posso ser novamente hoje, se quiser - disse baixinho, dando uma mordidinha na orelha de Duo. Nesse instante Trowa entra na cozinha, olhando para o casal que parou com o que estava fazendo.

Duo e Heero ficaram parados sem saber como reagir. Toda aquela situação estava estranha. Então de repente, Duo achou melhor agir normalmente, senão a situação ia permanecer desse jeito para sempre, e ele odiava pessoas que se comportavam infantilmente depois de fazerem sexo.

- Eu estou pensando em ir a uma festa na casa de um cara. Querem ir? - Duo indagou de repente, chamando a atenção de Trowa e Heero.

- Da escola? - Trowa indagou.

- Sim. Carlos nos convidou para irmos a mansão dele - disse, comendo mais um pedaço de bolo.

- Não sei - Trowa disse, abrindo a geladeira para pegar uma garrafa d'água.

Nesse instante Wufei entra na cozinha com as mãos sujas de graxa, ele foi até a pia e olhou para a torneira e depois para sua mão.

- Trowa, pode abrir a torneira para mim? - Wufei indagou.

Trowa abriu a torneira e pegou um pouco de álcool e detergente para Wufei, despejando os produtos nas suas mãos ao mesmo tempo que Wufei esfregava uma na outra.

- Obrigado - agradeceu.

- Wufei, quer ir na festa de um aluno do colégio hoje? - Duo indagou.

- Hum, não sei. Quem é?

- Carlos.

- Hum, não sei. Acho que não - disse - talvez.

- Ah, Wufei é sempre confuso. Eu nunca sei se é um "sim" ou um "não" - resmungou o americano.

- Eu estou pensando, Duo - disse, olhando para suas mãos que estavam começando a ficarem limpas.

- Bom, eu vou. Às dez horas estarei saindo - disse.

Ninguém disse mais nada, afinal tinham que pensar bem a respeito. Eles iriam se fosse um barzinho ou algum restaurante, mas ir à festa de um aluno daquela escola enfadonha não era muito agradável. Trowa saiu da cozinha, voltando para a sala com um copo d'água na mão. Wufei enxugou sua mão e antes de sair da cozinha, disse:

- Eu acho que vou. Provavelmente.

Duo sorriu de canto, afinal alguém ia com ele. O americano levou seu prato até a pia, começando a lavá-lo, mais ele ainda sentia fome. Ele abriu a geladeira, não encontrando nada para comer. Chateado, fechou a geladeira e olhou para Heero, que o encarava.

- Algum problema? - Heero indagou.

- O que tem para comer?

- Nada - disse.

- Eu acho que vou fazer umas compras - disse - quer ir comigo?

Heero suspirou, ele olhou para fora vendo a chuva que caia do lado de fora. Depois olhou para o belo corpo de Duo e resolveu aceitar o convite, fechando seu laptop e indo até a sala, pegando a chave do Jipe em cima do balcão.

- Aonde vão? -Quatre indagou, ao ver os dois saindo.

- No mercado, quer ir junto? - Duo indagou.

- Eu quero - disse, levantando-se.

Heero revirou os olhos, sentindo vontade de esganar Quatre. Ele estava com planos de levar Duo em algum motel depois das compras, mas ia ter que simplesmente acompanhá-lo até as compras. Trowa percebeu a expressão irritada de Heero e deu um sorriso de canto.

- Quatre, eu ia pedir para você me ajudar a limpar os quartos hoje - Trowa disse.

De repente o loirinho sentiu uma pontada no seu peito, ele olhou para Trowa com um sorriso maravilhoso, feliz por ser convidado para fazer alguma coisa.

- Eu fico então - disse.

- Ah, tudo bem. Estamos saindo - Duo disse, acenando alegremente para Trowa e Quatre, que se despediram com outro aceno.

Heero sentou-se no banco de motorista e Duo sentou-se ao lado, os dois fecharam as portas e ligaram o som, colocando um CD de rock clássico. O motor do carro foi ligado e Heero pisou no pedal do acelerador, saindo da garagem, entrando na estrada.

- Qual mercado quer ir? - indagou.

- O mercado da esquina mesmo - disse- quero comprar coisas básicas. Não tem mais nada nos armários.

O Jipe foi estacionado no estacionamento do super mercado, felizmente o local era coberto, assim eles não se molhariam. No mercado, eles começaram a fazer compras, pegando somente o necessário e alguns doces amais que faziam Duo ficar bem alegre e bem humorado.

Ficaram mais ou menos duas horas no mercado, logo saíram cheios de sacolas e as colocaram no Jipe. Duo adorava ir ao mercado com Heero, pois o soldado perfeito adorava mostrar sua masculinidade carregando 90 das sacolas.

- Agora... casa! - Duo disse, jogando-se no assento do passageiro.

Heero ligou o carro e começou a andar pela pequena cidade, olhando todos os lugares que o interessavam. Duo achou estranho ele não voltar imediatamente para casa, mas não comentou, talvez Heero quisesse dar uma volta.

- Vamos ali - Heero disse, apontando para um prédio.

Uma risada alta escapou dos lábios de Duo, ele olhou para o prédio que era todo vermelho e havia um coração na placa de entrada. Era um motel bem acabado, velho e aparentemente barato.

- Fala sério Heero - disse - eu não vou nessa espelunca. E mais, eu não quero.

- Por que não? - Heero indagou, encarando o americano seriamente.

- Porque eu estou machucado. Chega. Você acha que não estou sentindo ainda?

- Você não gostou? - indagou, preocupando-se.

- Bom, eu até gostei. Mas... eu não concordei com vocês dois ao mesmo tempo. Heero, eu quase desmaiei - reclamou.

- Desculpa - pediu baixinho, abaixando a cabeça.

Duo ficou olhando para expressão de Heero, tentando entender como Heero conseguia fazer aquela cara de criança abandonada tão perfeitamente. O coração de Duo estava sendo repartido em dois com aquela visão. Ele soltou seu cinto de segurança e aproximou-se de Heero, dando um beijo doce em seus lábios.

- Amanhã talvez, hoje não. Eu não agüento - disse.

Heero não disse nada, ele aceitou o beijo de Duo e colocou seu pé no acelerador, saindo da frente do prédio que ele gostaria de levar Duo. O americano cruzou seus braços e colocou seus óculos escuros, a claridade do dia estava machucando seus olhos. O soldado perfeito acabou parando o carro na frente de uma loja de eletrônicos, onde os dois saíram para bisbilhotar. Afinal, ambos eram apaixonados por aparelhos eletrônicos.

Na casa dos pilotos. Quatre estava olhando para Trowa com certa ansiedade, o moreno não estava com vontade de limpar os quartos no geral, então entrou no seu próprio quarto com Quatre atrás dele.

- Eu acho que é melhor deixarmos para semana que vem - Trowa disse - perdi a vontade.

- Ah... ta certo - disse desanimado - Trowa?

- Hum?

- Gostaria de ir a festa na casa de Carlos, hoje? - indagou - eu queria ir e gostaria... gostaria que... que... você fosse com... comigo - disse, sentindo seu corpo começar a tremer.

- Duo comentou algo a respeito. Você quer que eu vá? - indagou, dando um sorriso de canto.

- Sim... eu gostaria - disse, baixinho, com medo de receber uma resposta negativa.

- Se você quer que eu vá, eu irei - disse - quer ir que horas?

- Duo vai umas dez horas, eu pensei em ir umas onze horas - disse. Afinal não queria que Trowa ficasse com Duo e Heero, pois queria o moreno somente para ele.

- Por que quer ir mais tarde? - indagou, sem entender.

- Porque eu acho melhor esse horário. Não gosto de ficar muito tempo - disse.

- Hum. Tudo bem, quando quiser ir me avise que eu vou me arrumar.

Quatre abriu um sorriso maravilhoso ele agradeceu a Trowa e saiu do quarto com passos alegres e saltitantes. Trowa apenas observou seu amigo sem entender suas reações, mas acabou sorrindo, afinal estava sendo requisitado para ir somente com Quatre para festa. Trowa não era ingênuo.

As horas passaram-se, a noite estava começando a chegar e a chuva finalmente havia parado. O clima estava frio e o chão estava úmido, juntamente com as árvores e as folhas que carregavam uma mini poça d'água.

Eram nove horas da noite e Duo estava saindo do seu banho. Ele já havia preparado uma calça preta super justa ao seu corpo, totalmente sexy com alguns detalhes prateados na barra. Uma camiseta vermelha que chegava até o osso de seu quadril, se ele levantasse os braços, ia exibir seu abdome perfeito. Seus cabelos foram secados e trançados e Duo deixou alguns fios soltos em cada lado da face. O americano pegou uma jaqueta de couro preta, calçou um par te tênis de cano alto e saiu do quarto, indo até a sala, cantarolando alguma canção.

Heero estava sentado no sofá da sala, ele já havia se arrumado. O soldado perfeito usava uma calça jeans clara, uma camiseta preta, sapatos pretos e um longo sobretudo da mesma cor.

- "Você não precisa de muito para ficar bonito" - pensou Duo, olhando para Heero.

- "Quem ele pensa que vai seduzir dessa vez?" - pensou Heero, olhando para o americano, notando como aquela calça era apertada, como ela modelava seu corpo - "acho que nunca vi essa calça antes".

Wufei apareceu na sala, surpreendendo Duo e Heero que não conseguiram parar de olhá-lo. Era a primeira vez que Wufei estava usando jeans. Wufei sentou-se no sofá, ignorando os olhares sobre ele, pegando uma revista, começando a lê-la. O chinês usava uma calça jeans preta que descia até seus tornozelos, uma sapatilha chinesa preta e uma camisa larga de pano de manga comprida azul-marinho. Os cabelos de Wufei foram penteados para trás, deixando alguns fios soltos. Era outra pessoa.

- Hum... alguém vai faturar hoje - Duo disse, olhando para Wufei.

- Hum? - Wufei levantou seu olhar.

- Você está diferente - Duo comentou - está pensando em alguém?

- Não - disse secamente, voltando a ler o artigo que lhe chamou a atenção.

- O Quatre disse que vai mais tarde - Heero disse - quer ir indo?

- Hum, acho melhor - disse - afinal, não é muito perto daqui. Ao menos que queira ir com o seu Gundam, ai chegamos rapidinho - riu baixinho.

Heero e Wufei reviraram seus olhos e levantaram-se, afinal não tinham comentários para as piadas sem noção de Duo. Os três caminharam até o Jipe, já que o grupo estava em maior número, iriam com ele. Trowa e Quatre teriam que ir de moto.

O trio saiu tranqüilamente de carro. Wufei estava dirigindo, o chinês havia pulado no banco do motorista, Heero estava ao seu lado e Duo estava jogado no banco de trás, aproveitando a vista daquele lugar tão bonito onde viviam.

Em casa, Trowa estava terminando-se de se arrumar. Ele vestiu um jeans preto, uma camiseta preta e por cima colocou uma camisa de manga comprida verde escuro. Calçou um par de tênis de cano alto que ficou por cima da calça. Trowa passou uma loção e saiu do seu quarto, indo até sala.

- Já partiram... - comentou baixinho, vendo a casa vazia.

Quatre aparece no alto da escada, chamando a atenção de Trowa. O loirinho olhou para baixo, tentando capturar alguma reação do moreno, mas Trowa logo olhou para baixo, dando atenção a uma revista qualquer. O loirinho estava usando um jeans escuro justo, não era como as calças de Duo, mas era bem justo para ele. Ele colocou uma camiseta azul escuro e por cima uma jaqueta jeans azul marinho. Ele calçava um par de sapatos pretos. E seus cabelos foram arrepiados com um pouco de gel.

- Que horas são? - Quatre indagou, descendo o último degrau.

- Dez e meia - Trowa disse - quer ir indo?

- Hum... vamos esperar um pouco - disse, sentando-se no sofá.

Trowa fechou sua revista e ficou olhando para Quatre em silêncio, esperando que o loirinho dissesse alguma coisa.

- "Pronto Quatre, o Trowa está te dando atenção. Como Duo reagiria? Bom, ele ia dizer algo idiota. Vejamos... puxe algum assunto, puxe algum assunto. Droga, eu estou travando" - pensou, enquanto sentia o peso do olhar de Trowa em cima do seu corpo.

- Não estava com vontade de ir, Trowa? - Quatre indagou, saindo de seus conflitos mentais.

- Não muita - disse - mas espero que seja interessante. Queria beber um pouco - comentou.

- Você gosta de beber? - Quatre indagou, perplexo.

- Sim, às vezes sim - revelou.

Os dois conversavam sobre algum assunto qualquer e resolveram sair logo de casa ou chegariam muito tarde. Trowa subiu na moto, pegando um capacete e entregando o outro para Quatre. O loirinho sentou-se atrás de Trowa e segurou-se no ferro de trás da moto. Trowa ligou o motor e saiu rapidamente, em alta velocidade, deixando Quatre com os olhos arregalados.

As pernas de Quatre agarraram-se ao metal da moto, ele estava com medo de cair e sentia insegurança de segurar-se naquele pequeno metal. Trowa olhou para trás, vendo que Quatre estava preocupado em se segurar, o moreno começou a desacelerar até que parou a moto.

- O que foi? - Quatre indagou.

- Segure-se em mim se está com medo de cair - disse.

- Ah... ta...

Trowa voltou a acelerar, sentindo os braços de Quatre envolverem sua cintura. O peito de Quatre estava grudado nas costas de Trowa, o loirinho sentia seu coração ficar mais acelerado que o motor daquela moto, aquele momento estava sendo maravilhoso. Pena que estavam chegando ao seu destino, logo teria que soltar aquele corpo que tanto desejava.

Quando chegaram à mansão, Trowa estacionou a moto atrás de um poste, prendendo-a com uma corrente. Eles entraram na mansão que estava com o som no último volume, algumas meninas que já estavam bêbadas dançavam sensualmente em cima de uma mesa de vidro. Num canto Duo, Wufei e Heero haviam conseguido pegar uma garrafa de saquê e agora estavam bebendo.

Trowa ia caminhar até os amigos, mas Quatre o puxou para outro canto, arrastando-o praticamente. Quando chegaram perto da mesa, Quatre pegou um copo que tinha uma dose de caipirinha de maracujá e começou a beber.

- Tem muita bebida para você escolher - Quatre comentou.

Trowa não disse nada, ele observou as bebidas que havia na mesa. Não era a toa que todos estavam praticamente bêbados na fresta, o anfitrião havia preparado muitas batidas, caipirinhas e deixou muitas garrafas de saque e vodka exposta num balde de gelo para todos pegarem. Trowa sorriu ao ver três doses de tequila numa bandeja, o moreno virou as duas doses de uma vez, sentindo o líquido descer rasgando por sua garganta. Quatre o observou abismado, mas não comentou.

- Já tomou tequila? - indagou.

- Não - disse.

- Experimente - sugeriu, apontando para uma dose.

Quatre pegou o pequeno copo, vendo o líquido transparente, ele ficou um pouco receoso, pois havia ouvido falar que a tequila era muito forte.

- "Mas é muito pouco, não deve me fazer mal" - pensou, virando a dose de uma vez. De repente Quatre começou a ficar vermelho, aquele líquido desceu queimando seu corpo.

- Gostou? - Trowa indagou, pegando um copo de caipirinha.

- Que forte! - exclamou.

Trowa sorriu de canto e começou a andar pela festa, observando que algumas garotas estavam quase nuas. Pelo visto a festa não ia durar muito, o anfitrião sumiu e as pessoas estavam muito loucas. Logo um idiota entraria em coma alcoólico e acabaria com a diversão de alguns.

O moreno foi caminhando até o trio que ria alto, Heero, Duo e Wufei estavam se divertindo com as situações. Muitas garotas estavam agindo estranhamente, em alguns minutos, quatro garotas haviam chegado nos pilotos Gundam, puxando-os para dançar, Duo até dançou com algumas delas, mas a maioria estava tão bêbada que não conseguia nem mover as pernas sem cair para trás.

- Ela quase vomitou em mim - Duo comentou, sorvendo saquê da garrafa e a passando para Wufei logo em seguida.

- Olá - Trowa disse, acenando para os três.

- Onde está Quatre? - Duo indagou.

- Atrás de mim... - disse, virando-se para trás, não encontrando o loirinho.

Os pilotos ficaram olhando para o lado procurando o loirinho até que o encontraram conversando com um trio de garotas que estavam babando nele. Os quatro ficaram observando, rindo alto, pois Quatre estava tentando se esquivar das meninas, mas elas estavam começando a puxá-lo pelos braços.

- A gente ajuda ou não? - Wufei indaga.

- Ah, o Quatre está se divertindo. Deixe-o pegar algumas garotinhas - Duo comentou, chamando a atenção dos demais.

- Vai pegar alguma garotinha, Duo? - Trowa indaga.

Duo ficou um tempo em silêncio, olhando para os seus colegas e depois olhando ao redor, vendo que muitas pessoas o observavam, tanto homens como mulheres. E então ele abriu um largo sorriso.

- Sim, e vai ser aquela ali - disse, apontando para uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos que estava encostada numa parede, solitária.

- Ela não parece bêbada - Wufei disse.

- Você está dizendo que eu só conseguiria pegar uma menina bêbada? - indagou perplexo.

Wufei riu baixinho, não dizendo nada. Duo afastou-se dos três, indo até a mesa, pegando uma pequena dose de tequila, virando-a garganta abaixo. Ele voltou a caminhar na direção da garota, aproximando-se dela. A menina arregalou os olhos, começando a ficar vermelha, desviando seu olhar do corpo sexy de Duo.

Ao longe, o trio ficou observando Duo que conseguiu tirar a garota para dançar com sucesso, os pilotos ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando como Duo aproximava-se dos seus ouvidos, parecendo dizer alguma coisa que deixava a garota sem jeito e sem demorar, Duo acabou beijando a menina.

- E não é que ele conseguiu - Wufei comentou.

- Deve estar enganando a coitada - comentou Heero, pegando a garrafa da mão de Wufei, e virando-a, sorvendo longos goles. A garrafa não ficou muito tempo nas mãos de Heero, pois Trowa logo a puxou, acabando com o líquido que restou.

Wufei ia dizer alguma coisa, mais foi puxado para trás, duas garotas o agarraram e o arrastaram até uma parede, começando a falar que gostavam muito dele e que queriam beijá-lo na festa. Wufei por sua vez dispensou, afastando-se dela com certa impaciência, pois elas faziam questão de prendê-lo.

Após seduzir a garota, Duo afastou-se dela e foi caminhando até Quatre, passando seus braços pelos ombros do loirinho, olhando para as garotas que o perturbavam.

- Olá, senhoritas!

- Ah, Duo. Oi! Quer dançar comigo? - indagou uma delas.

- Eu adoraria, mas preciso levar Quatre até aquele grupo - disse, apontando para o trio.

Algumas delas reclamaram, mas Duo prometeu que voltaria para dançar com cada uma delas se elas ficassem paradas o esperando.

- Obrigado, Duo - Quatre agradeceu, enquanto se afastava.

- Não beba muito, você já está vermelho - Duo comentou.

- Vou beber o que eu quiser - disse, emburrado. Afinal queria mostrar que não era um fracasso total, pelo menos podia beber decentemente.

- Ta certo, mas não exagere - disse.

Quatre foi até a mesa, pegando outro copo de caipirinha. Duo o acompanhou pegando uma garrafa de vodka, ele sabia que os demais não ficariam bêbados com uma caipirinha, mas com vodka pura sim. O americano aproximou-se dos demais com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Vamos ver quem agüenta - disse, erguendo a garrafa - e vamos fazer um desafio.

- Que desafio? - Quatre indagou.

- Quem ficar bêbado primeiro e for encontrado por um de nós, terá que fazer o que o outro mandar, sem pestanejar - disse, fazendo todos ficarem em silêncio.

Trowa olhou o corpo de Duo com atenção, sentindo uma pontada no seu baixo ventre ao ouvir isso, só de lembrar dos gemidos de Duo, sentiu seus pêlos arrepiarem-se. Wufei adorou a proposta, pois queria provar o corpo do americano também. E Heero apenas sorriu de canto, adorando o desafio.

- Eu acho melhor não - Quatre disse.

- Eu topo - Trowa disse em seguida - qualquer um de nós, certo? - indagou, olhando fixamente para Heero. Afinal, caso Heero ficasse bêbado, Trowa ia adorar dominá-lo.

- E se dois de nós encontrarmos um bêbado? - Wufei indagou.

- Ah... bom, aí quem pegou primeiro fica - disse, não desejando ser traçado por duas pessoas novamente, seu corpo não agüentaria duas noites seguidas.

- Concordo - Heero disse.

- Ah, eu sou o único a não gostar? - Quatre indagou.

- É que você vai ser o primeiro a ficar bêbado, Quatre - Duo disse, dando uma piscada para o loirinho.

- Ah... - Quatre olhou para Trowa, sentindo uma pontada no seu baixo ventre. E se Trowa fosse o primeiro que o achasse? - tudo bem! - disse finalmente.

- Mas como vai ser isso? - Wufei indagou.

- Cada um pega uma garrafa de vodka, até as 00h00 todos nós devemos ter tomado toda a garrafa. A pessoa que encontrar o outro vai ter que pedir para a pessoa ficar em pé com um pé só por um minuto e depois a pessoa vai ter que andar por uma linha reta. Se a pessoa não conseguir, quer dizer que está muito chapada e vai ter que obedecer ao seu novo "mestre" - disse, fazendo todos ficarem surpresos com as regras. Afinal Duo tinha uma imaginação bem fértil e conseguia criar coisas na hora.

- E se...

- E tem mais? - Quatre indagou.

- Claro. Se a garrafa do outro não estiver vazia e passar da meia noite, a pessoa será de todo mundo. E se o outro não estiver bêbado e nem você, vocês vão até outra pessoa. Entenderam? E não vale trapacear. Se trapacear vai ter castigo - disse.

- Eu não vou falhar - Heero disse. Afinal, aquilo era uma missão.

- Ninguém aqui é disso - Wufei disse, olhando para Quatre de canto.

- De acordo - Trowa concluiu.

Os pilotos aproximaram-se da mesa, cada um pegou uma garrafa de 1 litro de vodka e começaram a beber. Duo pegou alguns petiscos, ele não ficaria de estomago vazio. Os outros pilotos fizeram o mesmo, menos Quatre que era o mais inexperiente. Ele havia sentado num canto, começando a beber sentado.

Meia hora passou-se rapidamente, Duo olhou para sua garrafa, não agüentando mais beber, mas tinha que beber logo ou então de acordo com suas regras seria "traçado" por todos os pilotos que o encontrarem. Ele sentia-se tonto. Duo começou a caminhar pelo jardim, encontrando Heero que estava encostado numa árvore com a garrafa vazia em suas mãos e ele não parecia bêbado.

- "Droga..." - Duo pensou - "faltam cinco minutos e Heero está perto de mim" - Duo olhou para o lado vendo que Wufei estava em outro canto, com a garrafa vazia também - eu não vou ficar aqui - disse baixinho, entrando na mansão novamente.

Dentro da mansão Quatre estava completamente acabado, ele havia bebido tudo e havia tentado se levantar. O loirinho saiu dali, indo para o fundo da mansão, sentando-se num cômodo vazio e afastado. Ele nem sequer percebeu que foi seguido.

O relógio finalmente marcou meia noite, eles sabiam que um deles ia ficar chupando o dedo nessa história, por isso mesmo correram até qualquer piloto que vissem. Duo sentia-se zonzo e sabia que não ia conseguir ficar com um pé só. Ele olhou para trás vendo que Heero estava alguns metros dele.

- Ah, você... não! - disse, correndo pela casa com Heero atrás dele. Duo subiu uma longa escadaria, e depois que terminou subiu outra escadaria, chegando ao segundo andar daquela mansão com Heero atrás dele. O americano entrou em alguns cômodos, tentando se esconder do soldado perfeito.

- "Ele deve estar bêbado também. Eu acho... ah, Heero me surpreende. Se ele estiver bêbado, eu... eu vou poder fazer o que quiser com ele. Vamos arriscar" - pensou, revelando sua posição, fazendo barulho no cômodo que estava escondido.

Heero entrou rapidamente no cômodo, fechando a porta atrás dele, acendendo a luz, revelando um escritório. O soldado perfeito sorriu.

- Está bêbado, Duo? - indagou.

- Um pouco, mas você consegue ficar um minuto com uma perna só? - indagou, apontando para as pernas de Heero.

Heero ficou com uma perna só no chão com os braços cruzados, mostrando perfeito equilíbrio. Duo olhou para o relógio do teto, vendo que os segundos passavam-se e Heero nem se movia. Então um minuto passou-se, Heero ainda continuava com uma perna só até que ele colocou a outra no chão.

- Ah! Agora... anda pela linha do tapete - disse, apontando para o chão.

Heero foi aproximando-se de Duo andando pela linha do tapete, com perfeição. O soldado perfeito aproximou-se de Duo, que estava sentado em cima da mesa do escritório.

- Sua vez - Heero disse, exibindo um olhar faminto.

O corpo de Duo arrepiou-se com aquele olhar, ele desceu da mesa, sentindo tortura. Com certeza não ia conseguir ficar nem um segundo com um pé no chão.

- Eu te pouco do teste, apenas deixe-me cuidar do seu corpo - disse.

- Não! Tem teste... se eu passar, você vai ter que caçar outro - disse.

Heero cruzou os braços, impaciente, ele viu que Duo começou a erguer sua perna com um pouco de dificuldade. Os segundos começaram a se passar e Duo rezava para passar logo, e felizmente ele conseguiu se equilibrar.

- Ande pelo caminho que eu fiz - Heero disse, desapontado.

Duo olhou para baixo e deu um passo, sentindo-se mole, depois deu outro passo e desviou-se do caminho, sentindo um frio na sua barriga. Ele não se agüentava em pé, o americano acabou sentando-se no chão, sentindo-se derrotado no seu próprio jogo.

Um sorriso malicioso desenhou-se no rosto do soldado perfeito, Heero puxou Duo para cima, fazendo-o se levantar, dando um abraço no americano e logo em seguida beijou-o com sofreguidão.

Em outro canto da casa, Quatre estava sentindo-se péssimo, mas sabia que estava num lugar muito fácil para achá-lo, ele começou a andar por um corredor. Entretanto parou de repente ao ver Wufei no final do corredor, o chinês sorriu para ele.

- Ah... droga - disse baixinho, virando-se para trás, onde Trowa estava na outra ponta do corredor.

- Isso ficou interessante - comentou Wufei.

- Ah, sim - Trowa disse - Quatre, pode ficar com um pé só? - indagou.

- Certamente que não. Nem vou tentar - disse.

Wufei e Trowa ergueram suas pernas ficando um bom tempo em pé, mostrando que ambos poderiam pegar Quatre, que havia desistido de fazer o teste.

Os dois pilotos começaram a correr na direção de Quatre. Ele viu o olhar faminto de Trowa, sentindo um forte arrepio na sua barriga. Wufei pensou em desistir de aproximar-se do loirinho, pois na verdade queria pegar Duo, mas como Heero havia sumido de sua vista há muito tempo, provavelmente ele já devia ter pegado o americano.

O loirinho não conseguia raciocinar direito, mas estava amando saber que Trowa o seguiu e o desejava. O corpo de Quatre se moveu na direção de Trowa, surpreendendo Wufei que parou de correr e deixou que ele fosse "pego" pelo outro. Trowa apenas tocou no ombro de Quatre e depois o puxou para fora da casa, caminhando pelo jardim, afastando-se da mansão, do olhar dos possíveis curiosos.

- "Ah... eu perdi! Que droga. Pelo menos eu tenho que ver o Heero com o Duo, ou o Duo com o Heero. Não! Até parece que Heero ia perder" - pensou, caminhando pela casa, procurando encontrar o casal.

No jardim, Quatre não conseguia andar direito, Trowa o puxava sem olhar para trás, até que ele passou por alguns arbustos altos, chegando a uma árvore velha, onde havia um balanço de madeira enferrujado e abandonado. O balanço era grande, para mais de duas pessoas sentarem-se. O assento era de madeira, havia quatro ripas largas de madeira e não havia encosto algum.

- Trowa... - Quatre o chamou.

- O que foi? Quer desistir? - indagou. Afinal jamais forçaria Quatre a nada.

O loirinho colocou a mão na cabeça e sentou-se no balanço, quase caindo para trás, por sorte Trowa o segurou, impedindo que caísse.

- Nunca... be...bebi tanto - revelou.

- Imaginei - disse, sentando-se no banco de forma desleixa, como se tivesse sentando num cavalo, deixando suas pernas lado a lado, ficando com o peito virado na direção de Quatre.

Os dois ficaram um pouco em silêncio, Trowa tocou nos cabelos de Quatre, sentindo sua maciez. O loirinho fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça. Ele sempre quis fazer isso, mas não sentia que era o momento e nem o lugar para isso.

- Não quer? - Trowa indagou.

- Eu quero... sempre quis... mas não assim - revelou.

- Eu posso ir embora se quiser ou ficar ao seu lado - disse, observando a face avermelhada de Quatre.

Quatre tocou no braço de Trowa, como se pedisse para ele ficar. O moreno sentiu um arrepiou ao ser tocado, pois estava muito desejoso pelo corpo menor. Trowa tentou achar Duo primeiro, mas quando viu Heero correndo atrás dele no segundo andar da mansão, achou melhor desistir, pois não havia com alcançá-los.

O loirinho virou-se para Trowa, aproximando-se dos lábios do moreno e sem aviso encostou seus lábios nos dele, ficando parado por um segundo, achando-se muito atrevido por ter feito isso. Mas como estava bêbado, poderia usar essa desculpa mais tarde.

Trowa não disse mais nada, ele abraçou o corpo menor abrindo sua boca lentamente, deixando a língua tímida de Quatre adentrar, sentindo aquele pequeno pedaço de carne deslizar por sua cavidade. O moreno esperou Quatre brincar um pouco inicialmente, mas logo resolveu agir, ou ficariam a noite toda num único beijo.

Uma mão deslizou pelo peito de Quatre, chegando até a barra de sua camiseta, encostando os dedos em eu abdome, sentindo a maciez de sua pele. Quatre não tinha músculo, seu corpo era mais magro e delicado que o de Duo. O loirinho arrepiou-se com aquela mão gelada, ele ficou parado, sentindo o beijo que Trowa na sua boca.

- "Isso é um sonho" - pensou, adorando sentir o hálito de Trowa tão perto.

O botão da calça jeans de Quatre foi aberto, o loirinho nem percebeu o movimento, apenas notou que estava com a calça aberta, quando Trowa puxou seu membro para fora, começando a masturbá-lo. O loirinho gemeu timidamente.

Trowa olhou para o pequeno membro em sua mão, vendo que ele ganhava vida à medida que o acariciava. O moreno deslizou sua boca pela bochecha de Quatre, indo até o seu pescoço, dando algumas lambidas. Trowa levantou-se, abaixando-se na frente de Quatre, puxando a calça do loirinho para baixo, retirando-a e a colocando com cuidado em cima do banco, para que não se sujasse no chão.

Quatre colocou suas mãos na frente do seu membro, sentindo vergonha por estar nu na frente de Trowa num ambiente nada confortável. Mas não podia negar que tudo aquilo o excitava. Trowa puxou as mãos de Quatre para o lado e inclinou-se para frente, beijando o membro do loirinho. Quatre colocou uma mão na nunca de Trowa por instinto e o puxou na direção de seu próprio corpo. Os olhos de Trowa arregalaram-se com a atitude de Quatre, ficou surpreso com reação dele.

- Calma... - Trowa pediu, lambendo o membro a sua frente, passando sua mão por toda aquela extensão. Quatre queria sentir a boca de Trowa envolvendo seu membro, então ele puxou a cabeça de Trowa novamente na sua direção, mas o moreno não se moveu, continuando a masturbá-lo com as mãos.

- Trowa... eu quero...

- Eu que digo o que vamos fazer, afinal, eu te ganhei essa noite- disse seriamente, continuando com o que fazia.

- Poderia ser todas as noites... - murmurou, sem perceber o que falava, afinal estava muito bêbado.

- Vou me lembrar disso - disse, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

A boca de Trowa abriu-se, e ele colocou aquele pequeno pedaço de carne que acabou crescendo dentro de sua boca. Trowa começou a chupá-lo, dando mais atenção a glande, enquanto acariciava o saco de Quatre.

Quatre arfava, seus gemidos ficavam cada vez mais alto. Ele segurou-se na corrente do balanço para não caiar para trás. Trowa não parou de masturbá-lo com a boca e com as mãos até sentir o gosto do sêmen de Quatre em sua boca. O loirinho havia ejaculado rapidamente.

- Já? - indagou, surpreso.

- Não agüentei - disse.

- Tudo bem - disse, um pouco decepcionado. Trowa nem estava completamente excitado e Quatre já havia gozado.

O moreno puxou o corpo de Quatre e o virou de costas, o loirinho sentiu algumas mordidas em sua orelha e em seu pescoço. As mãos de Trowa deslizaram pelos braços de Quatre, segurando suas mãos.

- Quatre, coloque as mãos no banco - pediu, sussurrante em seu ouvido.

- Eu... vou cair - disse, olhando para baixo.

- Não vai. Eu te seguro - sussurrou.

Quatre começou a inclinar-se para baixo, vendo que seu corpo estava ficando muito inclinado. Nesse momento lembrou-se de como Heero e Trowa haviam possuído Duo, e só de lembrar dos gemidos do americano, sentiu seu corpo travar.

A língua de Trowa deslizou pelas nádegas de Quatre, mordendo aquela região, ouvindo alguns gemidos doloridos da parte do menor. Uma mão encarregou-se de masturbar Quatre novamente, seus dedos deslizavam facilmente pelo seu pênis que já estava úmido. Trowa aproveitou essa umidade e levou um dedo até a entrada do corpo de Quatre, passando o dedo por aquela região, sentindo como o corpo do loirinho ficou tenso.

- Quatre, relaxa, senão vou te machucar - disse.

- Eu, nunca fiz isso antes - revelou.

Nesse momento quem travou foi Trowa, ele resolveu mudar sua estratégia, não queria machucar o loirinho. Ele levou seus três dedos até a boca de Quatre, enfiando-os, sentindo que Quatre começou a chupá-los, quando estavam bem lambuzados, Trowa retirou os dedos e começou a passar pela entrada de Quatre, tentando inserir a ponta do seu dedo indicador.

Um gemido agudo invadiu os ouvidos de Trowa, ele empurrou as costas de Quatre mais para baixo e afastou mais as pernas do loirinho, deixando-o totalmente a sua mercê. Metade do dedo indicador de Trowa foi colocado no interior do corpo de Quatre que choramingou de dor. Trowa começou a movimentar seu dedo, tentando abrir mais espaço antes que o empurrasse até o final.

Quando Quatre acostumou-se com a invasão, Trowa somou mais um dedo, tentando a penetração. O loirinho gritou alto, achando que Trowa já havia colocado seu membro nele.

- Já colocou? - indagou.

- O que? - Trowa indagou, sem entender.

- O seu... pau - disse.

- Não - disse perplexo - eu sou bem maior que isso Quatre.

- Maior que isso? Ah... deus - murmurou.

Trowa ignorou os murmúrios de Quatre, voltando a mover seus dois dedos dentro do seu corpo. Ele não demorou muito e começou a mover rapidamente, abrindo mais o espaço, pois estava ficando impaciente e precisava entrar logo naquele corpo.

- Eu vou por agora - avisou - fique relaxado ou vai doer.

Quatre fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, ele ficou esperando em silêncio, ouvindo o zíper da calça de Trowa abrir-se, tudo aquilo estava sendo uma tortura. O tempo pareceu parar para Quatre, ele estava ansioso, mas com medo. Quando Quatre olhou para trás, viu um grande pênis ereto e pulsante na mão de Trowa.

Trowa passou seu membro pelas nádegas de Quatre, como se estivesse marcando um território, depois ele bateu seu próprio membro várias vezes nas nádegas de Quatre, deixando o loirinho delirante.

- Vai Trowa - pediu.

- Você fica mandão, bêbado - comentou, achando divertido o jeito impaciente de Quatre.

Quatre arrependeu-se do que falou quando senti a cabeça do membro de Trowa pedir passagem por seu corpo. Quatre moveu-se por instinto para frente, tentando fugir daquele pênis duro e grande que tentava invadi-lo, mas Trowa não o deixou escapar, o moreno segurou a cintura de Quatre e começou a empurrar seu quadril para frente.

O grito de Quatre era muito alto, parecia que ele estava morrendo. Trowa parou por um momento, para que ele se acostumasse com metade de seu membro dentro do seu corpo. Quando Quatre parou de gritar, Trowa retirou seu membro lentamente e voltou a inseri-lo, e dessa vez indo mais fundo até que colocou por completo.

Quatre sentia suas pernas tremerem, ele sentia muita dor no seu corpo. Um filete de sangue escorreu por suas pernas. Trowa ficou parado, dando alguns beijos nas costas de Quatre, e quando o loirinho pareceu se acalmar, ele começou a mover-se para frente e parar trás, iniciando um lento vai-e-vem. Quatre ainda gemia alto, mas diferente de Duo, seus gemidos não eram sexy e sim irritantes, pois parecia que estava morrendo.

- Quatre... não grite tanto - pediu.

O loirinho mordeu seu lábio inferior, e continuou a deixar Trowa investir contra ele. Quatre pensava onde estava o prazer nisso tudo. Ele não entendia. E para amenizar sua dor, Trowa voltou a masturbá-lo com uma mão.

Trowa jogou sua cabeça para trás, fechando seus olhos, concentrando-se no prazer de sentir seu membro esmagado pelo corpo do menor. E por incrível que parecesse, o corpo de Duo era bem mais apertado que o de Quatre, que nunca havia feito sexo antes. Nesse momento, Trowa murmurou o nome do americano, num leve sussurro, que foi audível para Quatre.

- "Acho que estou bêbado... ele não falou... ele não... chamou... o Duo? Acho que ... fiquei com tanto... ciúme que... estou delirando" - pensou, sentindo-se zonzo.

As investidas continuaram. Quatre sentia seu corpo ferver e mesmo através da dor sentia prazer por ser possuído daquele jeito e de sentir a mão de Trowa lhe acariciando. E antes de Trowa gozar, ele acabou sentindo um líquido quente correr por sua mão, Quatre havia gozado novamente. Felizmente não era apenas dor para ele. Trowa não demorou muito para gozar no interior do loirinho e quando terminou, puxou suas calças e sentou-se no balanço. Quatre sentou-se no balanço também, encostando sua cabeça no colo de Trowa, deitando-se.

- Foi bom... - disse o loirinho, adorando ter sido abraçado daquele jeito.

Trowa passou sua mão pela cabeça de Quatre, alisando seus cabelos, ficando em silêncio, sentindo o cheiro de terra molhada.

- É melhor você se vestir - disse.

Quatre achou melhor obedecer. Ele ficou inseguro se Trowa havia gostado ou não, afinal ele não disse nada. O loirinho se vestiu e sentou-se ao lado de Trowa, que acabou levantando.

- Vamos procurar os outros - disse.

- Espere um pouco - pediu.

- O que foi? Sente-se mal? - indagou.

- Trowa... nada. Vai indo à frente - pediu.

Trowa não disse nada, ele suspirou. Ele não estava feliz, havia perdido seu alvo principal nesse jogo e com certeza Heero devia estar se divertindo agora.

Quatre começou a andar atrás de Trowa, sentindo seu coração apertar-se. Ele sentia-se inseguro, não sabia se Trowa havia gostado e queria ficar deitado com ele, aproveitando esse momento pós gozo que estava sentindo.

Quando entraram na mansão, muitas pessoas estavam dançando freneticamente, obviamente não tomaram apenas bebidas alcoólicas, mas sim algumas pílulas e drogas. Trowa começou a subir as escadas para o andar superior, sendo seguido por Quatre. Quando chegaram no último andar, ouviram algumas vozes. Eles entraram num escritório, encontrando Duo, Heero e Wufei sentados num sofá.

- Vamos indo? - Heero indagou.

- Vamos - Trowa disse.

- Ah... vai me carregar, Heero - Duo resmungou.

Wufei não conseguia tirar os olhos de Duo, ele ficou abobado como ele e Heero eram animais fazendo sexo. Ele queria entrar no meio no auge do negócio, mas Heero não se mostrou acessível a dividir o americano desta vez.

Heero puxou o braço de Duo, fazendo-o se levantar. O americano parecia estar zonzo e sem reflexos, o braço de Heero fechou-se na cintura de Duo e começou a sair do escritório com ele junto ao seu corpo. Os outros pilotos foram indo atrás, sentindo seus sentidos mais lento que o normal. O fato de alguns conseguirem ficar com um pé só no chão ou andar em linha reta não queria dizer que não estavam bêbados, todos estavam alterados.

Os pilotos saíram da festa. Wufei caminhou até sua moto que estava encostada a um poste, os outros pilotos resolveram ir de carro.

- Wufei, venha de carro - Heero sugeriu.

- Não vou deixá-la aqui - disse, subindo na moto.

- Como quiser - Heero disse, assumindo a direção do carro.

No banco ao lado do motorista estava Quatre, ele havia sentado em qualquer lugar, depois notou que deixou Trowa e Duo sozinhos no banco de trás. O loirinho fechou os olhos e acomodou sua cabeça no encosto do banco, ele sentia-se enjoado.

Duo sentia-se todo quebrado, já não bastasse a noite passada, Heero fez o que quisesse dele novamente. O americano jogou-se no banco, deitando sua cabeça no colo de Trowa. O moreno olhou para o corpo menor, passando a mão pela cabeça de Duo, fazendo um carinho na sua cabeça.

Nesse momento, Quatre abriu os olhos vendo a cena através do retrovisor do carro, sentindo um ciúme corrosivo invadir seu peito. Ele voltou a fechar os olhos, tentando evitar de ver aquela cena.

Heero deu partida, saindo da festa. Ele dirigia logo atrás de Wufei em baixa velocidade, não ia correr naquele estado e também não queria deixar Wufei sozinho na estrada. O percurso até a casa foi demorado, mas chegaram bem ao destino. Quando Quatre saiu do carro, o loirinho apoiou-se na lataria do Jipe e começou a vomitar. Duo saiu do carro com Trowa indo até o loirinho.

- Acho que você precisa de um banho - Duo comentou.

Quatre colocou muito líquido para fora, sentindo-se incrivelmente melhor depois disso, mas ainda estava com o estomago embrulhado e uma forte dor de cabeça começou a aparecer do nada.

- Vem - Duo disse e estendeu sua mão na direção do loirinho que a segurou com firmeza, deixando-se ser levado pelo americano para dentro de casa.

Duo olhou para as escadas, sentindo-se tonto só de pensar em subir puxando Quatre para que ele não caísse. O americano olhou para trás, vendo Heero e Trowa que o observavam.

- Ah, acho melhor um de vocês levarem - disse.

- Pelo menos sabe pensar nesse estado - comentou Heero.

- Hum, não me enche - resmungou o americano.

Heero deu um passo a frente e pegou o corpo de Quatre, levando-o escada acima, indo até o quarto do loirinho. Mas Heero não deixou Quatre sozinho, ele abriu a porta da suíte do quarto e a deixou aberta, depois começou a retirar as roupas de Quatre.

- Heero? - Quatre o chamou, sentindo-se constrangido.

- Eu vou te colocar na banheira - disse o soldado perfeito estendendo sua mão até a torneira de água quente, abrindo-a, e nesse instante uma água quente começou a invadir a banheira. Depois que a água encheu 1/3 da banheira, Heero abriu a torneira de água fria. Afinal, Heero ia deixar apenas um pouco de água quente, senão Quatre ia desmaiar na banheira.

O loirinho estava nu no banheiro, sentindo algumas gotas de água fria espirrarem em seu corpo, pois o banheiro não era muito grande. Para haver uma suíte em cada quarto daquela casa, era necessário bastante espaço, por isso mesmo todos os quartos e suítes eram pequenos.

- Eu não quero entrar - Quatre resmungou.

Heero nem ouviu o que ele dizia, o soldado perfeito estava acostumado a ouvir as reclamações de Duo quando estava bêbado, portanto já tinha experiência no assunto. Heero puxou Quatre e começou a colocá-lo na banheira, enfrentando a resistência do loirinho.

- Ahhh!! Heero! - gritou, quando sentiu a água fria tocar em seu corpo.

No andar debaixo da casa, Duo e Trowa olharam para cima ao ouvir o grito de Quatre. Duo sentiu um frio na espinha e Trowa ficou curioso com o que estava acontecendo.

- O Heero... não seria capaz - Duo comentou baixinho.

- Por que? Você se importa? - Trowa indagou.

- Não, mas fiquei curioso. E você se importa? - indagou em seguida, olhando para Trowa.

- Não - disse secamente.

- Trowa... você ficou... com o Quatre? - indagou, sentando-se no primeiro degrau da escada.

- Sim - disse.

- Você não... não... o forçou, não é mesmo? - indagou, receoso.

- Lógico que não - disse - ele quis, eu até perguntei.

Duo respirou aliviado, afinal não ia gostar que alguém fosse forçado a nada nesse jogo que ele mesmo inventou. O americano fechou os olhos e encostou-se na parede, sentindo sua cabeça rodar. Trowa ficou parado, olhando para o semblante do americano, até que resolveu ir até ele, puxando-o para cima, carregando-o escada a cima.

- Hum, vai querer me dar banho? - Duo indagou, provocante.

- Pode ser - disse - ou prefere o Heero?

- Heero é um bruto - resmungou.

Trowa entrou no seu próprio quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele. Ele foi até o banheiro, colocando Duo sentado em cima da tampa do vaso. Diferentemente da suíte de Quatre, a de Trowa não havia banheira, apenas uma ducha.

- E o Wufei... ficou chupando o dedo - Duo riu alto.

- Sim - disse - ele quase pegou o Quatre.

- Mesmo? - indagou, dando algumas piscadas rápidas.

- Sim, mas Quatre correu até mim - disse.

- Ah, claro que ele ia fazer isso - disse - afinal ele gosta de você.

Trowa suspirou lembrando-se de como ele e Quatre ficaram juntos, não havia sido o encontro perfeito. O moreno começou a retirar sua própria roupa e quando ficou completamente nu, ele começou a retirar as roupas de Duo.

Os dois pilotos ficaram nus no banheiro, Trowa puxou Duo pela cintura e o puxou até o boxe de vidro, fechando-o em seguida. A torneira foi aberta e uma água morna caiu por seus corpos. Trowa havia virado Duo de costas, abraçando-o por trás, ficando quieto atrás dele, sentindo a água morna cair por seus corpos.

- Vou dormir aqui - comentou o americano.

- Não é bom - Trowa advertiu.

- Trowa... poderia soltar... minha trança? - pediu.

O moreno começou a fazer o que lhe foi pedido. Ele desfez a trança de Duo, deixando a água molhar seus longos cabelos cor de mel, até que eles grudassem no corpo de Duo. Trowa sorriu, retirando a enorme cabeleira das costas de Duo e a jogando para frente, através dos ombros do americano.

- Preciso cortar... - comentou baixinho, segurando-se na torneira logo à frente, pois se sentia zonzo.

- Quanto você quer cortar? - Trowa indagou, passando a mão pelas costas de Duo que estavam curvadas para frente agora, deixando as nádegas de Duo encostadas em seu baixo ventre.

- Um palmo... deixa até o meio das minhas costas - disse.

Trowa não disse mais nada, ele tocou no seu próprio membro, sentindo que ele estava começando a ganhar vida de repente, depois puxou Duo para cima novamente, começando a beijar seus ombros. O americano resmungou alguma coisa, mas Trowa não deu atenção, deslizando sua mão até o membro de Duo, começando a masturbá-lo.

- Eu... queria te encontrar primeiro - Trowa revelou num doce sussurro ao pé do ouvido de Duo.

- Foi lento... - Duo disse - Heero... já estava perto de mim... desde que o jogo começou. Ficou me seguindo.

- Eu também, mas... teve uma hora que você correu para dentro e eu te perdi de vista - revelou.

- Hum, estou... me... me sentindo desejado - riu baixinho, dando um gemido baixo logo em seguida, quando sentiu a mão de Trowa apertar a cabeça do seu membro.

Trowa parou com o que fazia e virou Duo na sua direção, olhando para os olhos do americano, vendo como eles estavam fechando-se de sono. O moreno abraçou o corpo menor e depois começou a beijar a sua boca, passando sua língua por cada canto, sentindo o hálito de álcool de Duo.

As mãos de Maxwell fecharam-se na cintura de Trowa, pois ele mesmo estava sentindo-se inseguro naquele chão molhado. Seus sentidos não estavam muito despertos. Enquanto isso, as mãos de Trowa deslizavam pelo corpo do americano, apertando cada curva, sentindo cada músculo, indo até as nádegas do americano, apertando-as sem cerimônia, depois passando seus dedos no meio delas, desejando tomar aquele corpo novamente.

- Vocês estão... me enlouquecendo - Duo disse baixinho.

- Você que pediu por isso... - Trowa disse - sempre pediu por isso. Se quiser, eu paro.

- Hum, você... quer parar então? - indagou, dando um passo para trás, encostando-se no azulejo frio, olhando nos olhos esverdeados de Trowa.

- Não vou te forçar - disse.

- Então não me quer? - indagou, com um sorriso malicioso abrindo seus dois braços - tudo bem, eu vou indo.

- Quer que eu te force? - indagou, sem entender.

Duo não disse nada, ele sorriu de canto. O americano abriu a porta do boxe, colocando seu pé no chão frio e depois pulando para o pequeno tapete que estava logo à frente. Ele pegou uma toalha que estava pendurada e a enrolou na sua cintura.

- Boa noite - Duo disse, dando uma piscada para trás - e é melhor cuidar disso aí - falou em seguida, apontando para o membro ereto de Trowa.

O americano caminhou até a porta do banheiro, abrindo-o lentamente, entretanto a porta não foi aberta e sim fechada. Um braço forte e musculoso parou ao lado do rosto de Duo, empurrando a porta para frente, fechando-a num estrondo. O americano sorriu de canto e logo em seguida, seu corpo foi prensado entre a porta de madeira e o peito de Trowa.

- Não me provoque - Trowa disse, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Duo, beijando sua pele molhada.

- O Heero... sempre me diz isso... e eu não sei o porquê - disse baixinho, rindo em seguida. Afinal, ele amava provocar.

O corpo de Duo foi puxado para trás e sua toalha foi arrancada, sendo jogada em cima da pia. Trowa o puxou novamente para debaixo da ducha, empurrando o corpo do americano no azulejo e fechando a porta do boxe atrás dele.

- Duo... Chupe-me - Trowa mandou, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios do americano.

Duo sorriu de canto e olhou para o lado, pensando se provocava mais ou se fazia o que o outro lhe pedia. Ele tinha que admitir que estava ficando excitado com tudo aquilo. Só de imaginar dois homens o desejando daquele jeito o deixava louco de tesão e por um momento desejou que Heero estivesse ali também.

O olhar de Trowa estava ficando impaciente. Duo resolveu fazer o que ele pediu, o americano ajoelhou-se com cuidado no chão e pegou o membro pulsante de Trowa em suas mãos. Duo passou sua língua inicialmente, lambendo cada pedacinho daquele membro, até ouvir alguns suspiros de Trowa.

- Poe... na boca - Trowa pediu, fazendo um carinho na cabeça de Duo.

O americano começou a lamber aquele membro até que sentiu seus cabelos serem torcidos pela mão de Trowa. Ele sorriu e resolveu parar de provocar, colocando todo aquele volume na sua boca, começando a chupá-lo. Duo olhou para cima, enquanto chupava, deixando Trowa cada vez mais louco com o que o outro fazia.

- Ah... Duo... eu vou... te quebrar hoje - disse baixinho no meio de um gemido.

- Duvido - Duo disse, voltando a chupar aquele membro, desejando o líquido espesso e quente de Trowa, que saia aos poucos, logo ele estaria no limite.

O moreno afastou-se daquela boca desejosa com muito custo. Ele puxou Duo para cima e depois beijou sua boca, tentando tirar qualquer pensamento racional da cabeça do americano, que voltou a massagear o membro de Trowa.

Trowa olhou para o sabonete que estava na saboneteira e o jogou no chão. Duo olhou para aquilo e começou a rir baixinho, depois voltou a olhar para Trowa.

- Pegue-o... - Trowa disse, apontando para o sabonete.

- Hum, não sei... - sussurrou.

- Vamos, Duo - disse.

- Estou pensando se pego ou não - sussurrou no ouvido de Trowa.

- Pegue-o para mim - Trowa pediu, dando um beijo em seus lábios.

O americano deu uma piscada safada para Trowa e olhou para o sabonete. Trowa colocou sua mão na coluna de Duo, empurrando-o para baixo, ele não queria que Duo ajoelhasse, mas sim virasse todo seu tronco para baixo, deixando suas pernas eretas. E Duo o fez, virando todo seu tronco na direção do sabonete, tentando pegá-lo, mas antes que pudesse encostar no sabonete, sentiu o membro de Trowa pedir passagem pelo seu corpo.

- Ah... Trowa - Duo gemeu alto, ao sentir a glande adentrar no seu corpo rapidamente.

Um sorriso desenhou-se no rosto de Trowa, ele moveu seu quadril para frente, entrando de uma vez no corpo do americano. Duo deu um passo para frente e agarrou-se na torneira do chuveiro, segurando com as duas mãos, apoiando sua cabeça nos seus braços.

O corpo de Trowa começou a mover-se para frente e para trás, dando trancos no corpo de Duo que começava gemer cada vez mais alto. O americano abriu um pouco mais suas pernas, sentindo seus pés escorregarem, pois o chão estava com um pouco de sabão.

- Ah... Trowa... eu... vou cair - disse.

No entanto Trowa não disse nada, continuando a entrar e sair daquele corpo com força e velocidade, adorando ouvir os gemidos intensos que Duo soltava. Duo estava realmente escorregando, mas Trowa não parou, segurando-o com firmeza na cintura, voltando a estocá-lo, sacudindo seu corpo.

- Ah... ah... Trowa... você vai me matar - disse entre um gemido.

- Está gostando? - indagou, parando de mover-se dentro do corpo do americano.

- Uhum... não pare - pediu.

- Era o que eu queria ouvir - disse, voltando a mover-se.

Uma mão de Trowa agarrou o membro de Duo, começando a masturbá-lo enquanto entrava dentro do seu corpo. Os gemidos de Duo ficaram cada vez mais altos, até que ele ficou todo tenso sentindo o seu gozo aproximar-se, e não demorou a lambuzar as mãos de Trowa, que continuou a acariciá-lo.

Os cabelos de Trowa grudavam por toda sua face, cobrindo seu esquerdo. Sua boca estava aberta, onde buscava ar a todo instante, tudo aquilo estava sendo uma loucura e tudo aconteceu em menos de vinte quatro horas. Duo estava nos seus braços pela segunda vez naquele final de semana e não queria soltá-lo.

Um choque correu pelo corpo de Trowa, fazendo seus músculos contraírem-se. Um líquido quente e potente atingiu o interior do corpo de Duo, que gemeu alto ao sentir o sêmen de Trowa escorrer por suas pernas.

Trowa moveu-se mais algumas vezes dentro do corpo de Duo e depois retirou seu membro, puxando o corpo de Duo para cima. Entretanto nenhum dos dois agüentava-se em pé, Trowa acabou sentando-se no chão, puxando Duo para sentar-se no meio das suas pernas.

- Agora... podemos tomar banho - Trowa disse, beijando o pescoço do americano.

- Concordo... - disse num sussurro.

No quarto ao lado, Heero estava colocando Quatre na cama. Havia sido difícil dar um banho no loirinho que estava muito respondão. Quando finalmente acalmou Quatre, este começou a fechar suas pálpebras, lançando-se ao mundo dos sonhos.

- "Até que fim dormiu" - pensou, olhando para o loirinho.

Heero saiu do quarto, indo até o quarto de Duo, procurando o americano, mas não o encontrou, então ele entrou no quarto de Trowa, sem avisar, não encontrando ninguém ali, apenas uma luz provinha pelo vão da porta do banheiro. O soldado perfeito aproximou-se da porta do banheiro e tocou na maçaneta, vendo que estava fechada.

- "Será que os dois?" - pensou, olhando para a porta. Heero suspirou e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas da sala, procurando pelo americano. Na cozinha, encontrou Wufei bebendo água.

- Você viu o Duo? - Heero indagou.

- Não - disse.

- Hum... e como está se sentindo? - indagou, vendo que Wufei estava com os olhos semi cerrados.

- Zonzo - disse.

- Já tomou banho? - Heero indagou.

- Ainda não - disse.

O chinês sentou-se na cadeira da cozinha, apoiando sua cabeça em sua mão. Ele estava triste por não ter conseguido nada na noite, sendo que acabou virando uma garrafa inteira de vodka sozinho.

- Wufei, vou te levar para cima - Heero disse, puxando o chinês para cima.

- Não precisa - disse, desviando-se da mão de Heero.

Wufei deu um passo para trás, batendo suas pernas na cadeira, fazendo seu equilíbrio ir para o espaço. O chinês caiu para trás, batendo as costas no chão, chamando a atenção de Heero que correu até ele, tentando socorrê-lo.

- Eu te levo para cima - Heero disse, puxando Wufei para sentar-se no chão.

- Não precisa - Wufei disse.

- Ah, você é pior que Quatre - Heero comentou, ajudando o chinês a se levantar.

Wufei tentou se desviar dos braços de Heero, mas o piloto Wing conseguiu prendê-lo na cintura e começou a levá-lo até a escada, subindo lentamente cada degrau. O chinês agradeceu mentalmente pela ajuda de Heero, pois sozinho não ia conseguir andar, ele sentia-se pior a cada minuto. Quando chegaram no corredor, Heero puxou Wufei até o quarto do chinês.

- Você não vai me dar banho - Wufei disse, rapidamente.

- Você precisa de água fria - disse.

- Não. Você que precisa - disse, desviando-se das mãos de Heero.

Heero achou melhor deixar o chinês em paz, o soldado perfeito se afastou e ficou observando Wufei, que caminhou até sua cama, jogando-se ali sem retirar suas sapatilhas, fechando os olhos imediatamente.

O soldado perfeito deu uma última olhada em seu amigo e depois saiu do quarto, deixando a porta aberta caso precisasse socorrer Wufei de alguma forma. Heero entrou no seu quarto, era a vez dele cuidar-se. Ele queria tomar banho com Duo, mas infelizmente não o havia encontrado.

No dia seguinte. O céu estava mais limpo e alguns raios de sol saíam por de trás das nuvens que ainda estavam acinzentadas, com certeza choveria mais tarde. Era domingo e ninguém havia levantado da cama ainda.

Duo abriu seus olhos de repente, encontrando-se no quarto com seu pijama. Ele não lembrava como havia parado lá, mas estava feliz por estar de banho tomado e com sua fiel trança feita. Ele tocou na sua cabeça, sentindo-a latejar. O americano foi até seu armário, colocando uma bermuda preta, ficando com o peito desnudo. Ele saiu do seu quarto, como se fosse um moribundo.

- Ah... que ressaca - disse baixinho, descendo as escadas, indo até a cozinha, pegando uma caixinha de remédios no armário, tomando um comprimido para dor de cabeça.

Duo abriu a geladeira, pegando uma garrafa com suco, enchendo seu copo, depois bebeu de uma vez, tentando matar sua sede. O americano achou melhor não comer nada, seu estomago estava de mau humor.

- Ninguém acordou ainda... - falou consigo mesmo, abrindo a porta de entrada, deixando o vento entrar. Duo caminhou para fora, sentindo a terra seca, adorando os raios de sol. Ele sentou-se no degrau de madeira que tinha logo à frente, ficando a observar o jardim.

Não demorou a os outros pilotos levantarem. Heero foi o primeiro a descer as escadas, indo até a cozinha, vendo a caixa de remédios em cima da pia. Ele tomou um comprimido para dor de cabeça e foi até sala, procurando ver quem havia se levantado primeiro, quando encontrou o americano sentado no degrau de fora do jardim, Heero foi até ele.

Heero sentou-se ao seu lado no degrau, olhando para a face de Duo. O americano sorriu e não disse nada.

- Seu joguinho quebrou as pernas de todo mundo - Heero comentou.

- Eu sou o máximo mesmo - comentou.

- Pelo menos algo bom saiu disso tudo - disse baixinho.

- Está falando do Quatre? - indagou.

- Sim. Ele finalmente teve o que queria - disse - eu acho.

- Trowa disse que não o forçou a nada - Duo disse - acho que deve ter ficado feliz.

- Falou com o Trowa? - Heero indagou, sentindo uma pontada de ciúme. Estava certo que nunca havia tido um compromisso com Duo antes pelo fato de achar que o americano sempre seria dele, mas a situação estava ficando cada vez mais caótica.

- Sim - disse - ele disse que o Quatre correu até ele para não ficar com o Wufei - riu alto, junto com Heero.

Os dois ficaram indo na entrada da casa, chamando a atenção de Wufei que havia finalmente chegado a sala. O chinês estava com uma péssima aparência e estava de mau humor também, ele aproximou-se dos dois pilotos, que olharam para trás, rindo mais alto ainda.

- Estão rindo de mim, por acaso? - indagou.

- Sim - Duo disse - do Quatre correndo de você.

- Ah. Eu não ia querer deixar o Quatre sem o Trowa - disse, sentando-se ao lado de Heero - ah... ele correu até o Trowa.

- Pobre de você - Duo disse - perdeu o jogo.

- Ah, que seja. Jogo idiota. Vocês são pervertidos - comentou, passando a mão pela cabeça.

- A caixa de remédio está em cima da mesa - Heero disse - vai tomar algo para sua cabeça.

Wufei estava com preguiça de levantar e aquele sol o convidava a ficar sentado ali. Os três ficaram em silêncio, aproveitando o sol matinal, felizmente ainda eram nove horas da manhã.

- Domingo... ah! Eu estou pensando em almoçar fora hoje - Duo disse - querem ir?

- Onde? - Wufei indagou.

- Restaurante de comida japonesa - disse - eu vi num na cidade ontem, gostaria de ir lá.

- Pode ser - Wufei disse.

- Afinal, quarta-feira eu tenho que partir - Duo disse, assustando Wufei e Heero que o encararam sem entender.

- Partir? Para onde? - Heero indagou.

- Tenho que resolver alguns assuntos - disse, olhando para cima.

- Que assuntos? - Wufei indagou - e sua missão aqui?

- Eu não tenho que fazer essa missão. Eu só estou aqui porque queria ficar com vocês. Na verdade eu tenho que fazer outra missão que não posso dizer o que é - disse - só queria ficar ao lado dos meus amigos um pouco.

Wufei e Heero se olharam e não disseram nada, não iam ficar especulando o que Duo ia fazer, mas ficaram incomodados. Afinal Duo havia aparecido do nada na casa, dizendo que ia ficar com eles. No começo pensaram que ele havia recebido a mesma missão, mas ele revelou que estava ali por vontade própria.

- Bom dia!

Os três pilotos olham para trás e cumprimentam Trowa que apareceu. O moreno sentou-se ao lado de Wufei, ficando em silêncio. Heero o encarou de canto e não disse nada.

- Já tomou remédio para a cabeça? - Wufei indagou.

- Sim. Tem dois comprimidos ainda - Trowa disse.

Os quatro ficaram tomando sol, conversando sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse a noite passada, até que Quatre apareceu atrás dele. O loirinho estava com a aparência dos cinco, ele sentou-se ao lado de Trowa, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte.

- Ah, eu vou arrumar minhas coisas - Duo disse, levantando-se.

- Coisas? Que coisas? - Quatre indagou.

- Meu Gundam, vou partir na quarta. Tenho uma missão - disse.

- Que missão? - indagou o loirinho, ficando preocupado.

- Missão Quatre, missão - disse, impaciente.

- Mas precisa do seu Gundam? - indagou o loirinho, ficando aflito.

- Claro que eu preciso - disse incrédulo - afinal vou para o espaço!

- Existe algum problema nas colônias? - Quatre tornou a indagar.

- Quatre... chega de perguntas - disse, mostrando-se irritado, entrando dentro de casa.

Os quatro pilotos observaram o americano partir em silêncio.

- O que será que é? - Quatre indagou.

- Não sabemos - Wufei disse - mas deve ser sério, isso é, se ele tem que levar seu Gundam, ele vai chamar atenção.

O loirinho levantou-se, correndo para dentro da casa, seguindo os passos do americano que estava saindo pelas portas do fundo da cozinha. Os Gundans estavam escondidos nas montanhas, e Duo estava caminhando até lá.

- E ele foi atrás do Duo - Wufei comentou.

- Ah, Quatre não quer que nos separemos - Heero comentou.

- Mas ele tem que entender que temos que fazer as coisas sozinhos - Wufei disso - vai falar com ele Trowa.

- Depois eu falo com ele - Trowa disse - deixa ele encher o saco de Duo primeiro.

Algumas horas passaram-se. O trio estava arrumando o almoço na cozinha, apesar de Duo ter dito que queria comer fora, ele não apareceu até agora, juntamente com Quatre.

De repente, o loirinho aparece na cozinha com um olhar cabisbaixo, ele passou reto pelos três pilotos, indo até a sala, sentando-se no sofá e ficando em silêncio.

- Hum, será que brigaram? - Wufei indagou.

- Duo deve ter mandado ele ir embora - Heero opinou.

- Só perguntarmos para ele - Trowa disse, apontando para frente, vendo que Duo aproximava-se da casa com uma mala de mão na sua mão direita.

Duo entrou na cozinha dando um sorriso maroto para os seus companheiros que apenas o encararam e depois olharam para a mala que carregava. Pelo jeito devia ser um equipamento pesado, pois os músculos de Duo ficaram a mostra.

- O que houve com Quatre? - Wufei indagou.

- Nada - Duo disse - ele apenas ficou me enchendo o saco para falar o que eu ia fazer.

- Hum, ele parece chateado - Heero disse.

- Vocês sabem como o Quatre é - Duo disse, passando por eles, saindo da cozinha - e... desculpa. Eu acho que vou partir amanhã mesmo.

- O que? - os três indagaram em uníssono, andando atrás do americano, que estava subindo a escada para seu quarto.

- Eu não previ isso, mas tenho que ir mais cedo - disse, dando um sorriso.

Duo desapareceu da vista de todos, entrando em seu quarto, batendo a porta. Trowa e Heero olharam para Quatre que estava com um olhar chateado, os dois aproximaram-se do loirinho.

- Ele disse o que era? - Heero indagou.

- Ah... ele não disse - murmurou.

Wufei observava os três de longe, o chinês suspirou e resolveu voltar para a cozinha ou ninguém ia almoçar. O restante ficou conversando na sala até que resolveram ir ajudar Wufei, afinal não podiam fazer nada a respeito.

Um tempo se passou desde a revelação de Duo, o almoço estava pronto e os pilotos estavam arrumando a cozinha. Quando o cheirinho forte de carne assada invadiu a casa, Duo acabou aparecendo na cozinha.

- Sentiu o cheiro, não é? - Wufei indagou, retirando uma travessa de vidro do forno.

- Ah, perdão. Eu limpo tudo depois - disse o americano, sentando-se na cadeira, ao lado de Heero.

- Vou me lembrar disso - Wufei disse, colocando a travessa no centro da mesa.

Os pilotos começaram a se servir, almoçando em silêncio. A princípio todos queriam indagar sobre a missão de Duo, mas ninguém queria tomar nenhuma "patada" do americano. No entanto, Quatre não se importava em levar broncas ou de ser chamado de intrometido, e antes que terminasse seu almoço ele voltou a importunar o americano.

- Mas você volta quando? - indagou de repente, fazendo todos o encararem.

- Eu não sei - disse, soltando um longo suspiro mostrando sua impaciência.

- Mas não tem nem idéia do tempo? Você tem que saber Duo, afinal tem projetar suas missões - disse.

- Ah... Quatre, pare de me encher o saco - disse, irritado, exibindo um olhar estreito. O americano levantou-se com seu prato na mão, levando-o até a pia.

- Eu estou curioso. Você fala isso do nada. Quando você recebeu essa missão? - Quatre voltou a indagar.

- Duas semanas atrás, feliz agora? E eu não sei quando eu volto. Talvez daqui uns meses - disse - satisfeito?

Os outros pilotos estavam em silêncio, prontos para evitar uma possível discussão entre Quatre e Duo, pois o humor dos dois estava oscilando numa velocidade indescritível e não demoraria muito até que começassem a brigar de verdade.

- Meses? Por que meses?

- Quatre, você tem que aprender a não ser tão chato, sabia? Às vezes você fica insuportável! - disse, elevando seu tom de voz.

Quatre levantou-se da mesa, batendo suas duas mãos. Agora estava começando a ficar irritado. Apesar da preocupação, não estava aberto a ofensas.

- Você sempre faz as coisas de qualquer jeito, Duo! Acha que todos temos que nos adaptar com suas regras, seu jeito, suas mudanças. E isso não é verdade! - gritou.

- Não precisa gritar e se não está gostando do meu jeito, trate de não se envolver na minha vida. Eu não pedi para ser seu amigo - retrucou.

Quatre arregalou os olhos, aquilo havia machucado. Duo e ele sempre estavam juntos, sempre procuravam o ombro do outro. Isso não podia ter sido dito, não desse jeito.

- Ótimo, então vai nessa missão ridícula e se exploda com seu Gundam! - gritou.

Uma risada alta cortou a cozinha, Duo colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto e abaixou-se no chão, começando a rir. Heero levantou-se e caminhou até o americano, abaixando-se ao seu lado.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda Heero - Duo disse no meio do riso - o Quatre é um imbecil mesmo.

- Eu sou o quê? - indagou, dando um passo a frente - eu me preocupo com você e é assim que você age?

- Você só quer controlar os outros. Nada mais - disse - e eu não quero mais falar com você.

- Agora não quer mais falar? Eu quero falar - Quatre retrucou.

- Quatre, eu acho melhor parar - Trowa disse baixinho.

- Cala boca, Trowa - Quatre disse, irritando-se com o modo que o moreno falou com ele.

Duo parou de rir, encarando a face avermelhada de Quatre, o loirinho estava realmente bravo. Todos ficaram em silêncio depois que Quatre mandou Trowa calar a boca. A situação estava ficando cada vez pior.

- Eu cansei de você falar comigo como se eu fosse uma criança. Você nem sequer se importa com os meus sentimentos - disse, encarando Trowa, que estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Desculpe-me se te magoei - Trowa disse.

O loirinho viu o olhar chateado de Trowa, fazendo com que ele se sentisse um monstro. Quatre olhou para Wufei que estava com os olhos arregalados, depois olhou para Heero que estava com uma expressão séria e preocupada. Duo por sua vez estava olhando para o chão.

- Quatre. Você venceu - Duo disse de repente, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Ah? - indagou o loirinho.

- Eu não consigo fazer as coisas direito. Perdão se te irritei, eu não quero sair daqui brigado com ninguém. Eu não queria invadir seu espaço e não me importei com seus sentimentos. Eu vou partir hoje mesmo - disse baixinho.

Duo levantou-se lentamente, olhando para os outros pilotos que estavam com uma expressão surpresa no rosto. Ele olhou para trás, vendo a louça suja e depois sorriu, dizendo:

- Desculpe-me Wufei, não vou lavar a louça.

O americano saiu da cozinha com passos rápidos, subindo as escadas e trancando-se em seu quarto. Ele tinha que preparar rapidamente sua mala e sair dali antes que enlouquecesse.

Na cozinha, os outros pilotos estavam nas suas posições iniciais. Heero foi o primeiro a mover-se, saindo da cozinha, indo atrás de Duo. Ele não queria que o americano saísse daquele jeito. Wufei achou melhor afastar-se, pois a tensão estava muito grande entre Trowa e Quatre.

- Aonde vai? - Trowa indagou, vendo Quatre caminhar até a porta que dava para o quintal dos fundos.

- Caminhar - disse baixinho, sem parar de andar.

Trowa buscou bastante ar e respirou bem fundo. Ele passou sua mão por sua testa, sentindo como estava molhado de suor, ele havia ficado tenso com toda essa discussão. Seus olhos não deixavam de seguir Quatre que não foi muito longe, sentando-se no gramado a frente, não se afastando da casa.

No andar de cima, Duo estava jogando suas coisas de qualquer jeito na mala, sentado ao lado da sua mala estava Heero. O soldado perfeito estava em silêncio, observando o americano limpar todas suas coisas do quarto.

- Qual colônia está indo? - Heero indagou.

- Não vou te falar - disse, fechando sua mala - vou deixar algumas coisas. Se quiser jogar fora, pode jogar.

- Por que eu jogaria fora? - indagou.

- Se eu não voltar... - sussurrou.

O soldado perfeito sentiu uma pontada em seu coração, ele levantou-se e abraçou Duo pelas costas, fazendo o americano parar de atacar suas coisas em outras malas como se estivesse fugindo dali. Os dois ficaram um tempo daquele jeito, sentindo o calor do outro.

- Posso ir com você? - Heero indagou.

- Não - disse baixinho.

- Eu te atrapalharia?

- Não, mas não quero que se intrometa nas minhas missões - sussurrou.

- E se eu me intrometer? - indagou - o que fará?

- Aí, eu terei que te... matar - disse.

Heero voltou a ficar em silêncio, sentindo a respiração acelerada de Duo, o peito do americano subia e descia rapidamente, ele estava agitado desde que a discussão terminou.

- Você me mataria, Duo?

- E você, Heero. Você me mataria? - retrucou, afastando-se do abraço do soldado perfeito, encarando-o nos olhos.

- Não - Heero revelou - você deveria saber que jamais faria isso. Jamais consegui fazê-lo, pois eu tinha a ordem de matá-lo quando você foi preso e... não consegui.

- Eu preciso ir - disse, fechando sua segunda mala e as pegando na mão, passando reto por Heero que nem teve tempo de segurá-lo, o americano saiu em disparada do quarto, descendo as escadas.

Wufei estava na sala, sentado no sofá, quando ele avistou o americano acabou levantando-se.

- Já está partindo?

- Sim, Wufei - disse.

- Não tem previsão de volta?

- Não. Não tenho. Por que?

- Pensei que voltaria logo para arrumar aquela cozinha - disse.

Duo abriu um largo sorriso e disse:

- Eu a limparei quando voltar, eu prometo.

- Não aceito que quebre essa promessa - disse, caminhando até Duo, abraçando-o carinhosamente - volte logo - sussurrou no seu ouvido em seguida.

Após afastar-se de Wufei, Duo saiu pela porta da frente, onde havia um carro que ela havia preparado há alguns dias atrás. Ele jogou suas coisas no banco de trás e pegou sua arma que estava no porta luvas, colocando na sua calça. Duo olhou-se no vidro do carro, observando suas vestes negras e seu olhar cabisbaixo. Ele não queria despedir-se.

O americano sentou-se no seu carro, ligando-o e saindo dali, indo até as montanhas. Não teria problemas para sair daquela cidade, seu Gundam estava energizado e logo sairia com ele.

- "Eu não queria que fosse assim... Mas alguém tem sempre que se machucar" - pensou, aproximando-se cada vez mais do lugar secreto, até que avistou seu querido Gundam deitado em meio às folhagens.

Duo começou a descarregar suas coisas, colocando na cabine de seu Gundam, e quando terminou com o que fazia, ele olhou para os lados vendo que Heero estava em costado no porta-malas do carro.

- Veio se despedir? - Duo indagou, com um sorriso maroto.

- Ah, eu gostaria de pedir um favor - disse.

- Hum, o que seria? Estou com pressa - resmungou.

- Poderia falar com Quatre antes? - indagou.

- Por que eu falaria com ele? - indagou, irritado.

- Porque ele ficaria muito triste se você partisse e não falasse com ele. Sabe como ele é.

- Eu acho melhor não - disse - eu vou falar besteira. Estou bravo ainda.

Duo caminhou a até o soldado perfeito que continuou na mesma posição, uma mão de Duo tocou a face de Heero, sentindo a maciez de sua pele, Duo inclinou seu corpo para frente e capturou os lábios de Heero entre os seus, dando um beijo simples e doce.

- Adeus, Heero - disse em seguida.

O soldado perfeito continuou parado com sua expressão fria e solitária, observando o caminhar de Duo, notando como sua trança balançava de um lado para o outro enquanto andava. Duo estava na sua frente, mas já começava a sentir saudade dele, do seu riso, do seu toque, do seu jeito, do seu corpo, dos seus gemidos e do seu sorriso que conseguia quebrar qualquer momento difícil.

- Se demorar muito, eu vou te buscar - Heero gritou, quando a cabine de Duo fechou-se. O americano observou o soldado perfeito de dentro de seu Gundam, olhando para a face de Heero através do seu painel. Duo tocou na televisão, passando seu dedo pelo rosto de Heero, ao mesmo tempo de derramava uma lágrima.

- "Talvez eu nem volte..." - pensou, ligando todos os comandos de seu móbile suit.

Duo ergue seu Gundam lentamente para não provocar nenhum deslizamento de terra, ele ficou olhando para Heero até que finalmente modificou a estrutura do seu Gundam, deixando-a própria para o vôo. Ele deu partida e afastou-se dali, observando ao longe a casa onde estava vivendo com seus amigos.

- "Adeus casa..." - pensou.

Aos poucos tudo ficou cada vez menor até que Duo encontrou-se no meio das nuvens e depois foi subindo, subindo até que não conseguiu mais ver o céu e nem as nuvens, encontrando um céu mais escuro e um uma pressão maior no equipamento. Não demorou a observar a imensidão do espaço a sua frente.

Três meses passou-se desde então. A casa onde os pilotos estavam viver ainda existia, entretanto a missão que lhes foi dada anteriormente já não existia mais. As princesas não corriam mais perigo, pelo fato de terem feito um acordo com as colônias.

Não havia motivo para ficarem na casa, não havia motivo para usarem seus Gundans novamente e nem de se lançarem à guerra. Por hora tudo estava em paz, entretanto era evidente que manter a paz era mais difícil do que trazê-la a guerra.

Os pilotos não haviam recebido notícias de Duo desde o momento que ele partiu. Apenas ouviram que um Gundam foi visto retalhando bases de rebeldes que estavam em algumas colônias, mas que esse mesmo Gundam havia sido destruído pela tropa de aliados.

Era uma tarde se segunda-feira. Os pilotos estavam rondando pela casa sem saber o que fazer. Apesar de terem concordado em viverem junto nenhum deles estava realmente feliz sem saber do paradeiro de Duo Maxwell.

Os pilotos resolveram reunir-se na sala para assistir a algum filme. Todos estavam em silêncio, observando o filme quando o telefone toca.

- Eu atendo - Quatre disse, caminhando preguiçosamente até o telefone que ficava no balcão.

_- Alô. Quem fala?_ - indagou o loirinho, tentando ouvir a ligação que estava muito ruim.

_- Quatre?_

_- Sim, quem fala?_

_- Não reconhece mais minha voz?_

- Ah... não - disse.

_- Sou eu, Duo Maxwell, lembra?_

_- DUO!! _- Gritou, fazendo todos os pilotos o olharem.

_- Olá. Eu queria me desculpar com você Quatre_ - disse.

_- Duo, não precisa. Quando você volta?_

_- Não, eu preciso. Não descansaria em paz se não pedisse desculpa._

_- Onde você está?_ - indagou.

_- Eu estou voltando para casa_ - disse - _meu quarto ainda existe?_

_- Ah! Claro, claro, claro_ - disse entusiasmado.

_- Então me pega no aeroporto, eu estou aqui_ - pediu.

_- Está aqui já?_

_- Sim, Quatre_ - disse.

_- Eu estou indo! Fica aí!_

_- Eu não vou para lugar algum, até mais_ - disse, encerrando a ligação.

Quatre colocou o telefone no gancho e olhou para os outros pilotos com um sorriso maravilhado no rosto.

- Ele está no aeroporto - disse.

Heero moveu-se instintivamente até a chave do Jipe, saindo rapidamente pela porta que levava a garagem, os outros pilotos foram atrás do soldado perfeito, jogando-se dentro do carro antes que Heero desse a partida e deixasse todos ali.

O Jipe chegou rapidamente até o aeroporto, Quatre estava com os cabelos em pé, pois Heero havia pisado no acelerado desde que saiu de casa, passando por todos os cruzamentos e faróis sem prestar atenção. Felizmente chegaram vivos.

Quatre saiu do carro sentindo suas pernas tremerem, ele começou a andar até a entrada, passando por uma porta de vidro, entrando num grande aeroporto onde havia muitas pessoas.

- Onde ele marcou? - Heero indagou.

- Não disse - Quatre disse - eu esqueci de perguntar, pois... fiquei tão empolgado que esqueci. Perdão - disse baixinho, vendo o olhar furioso de Heero.

- Achar Maxwell não vai ser difícil - Wufei disse, apontando para uma loja de doces.

Os pilotos se olharam e resolveram ir onde Duo provavelmente estaria, eles caminharam perto das lojas de doces, procurando algum garoto com uma longa trança.

- Demoraram!

Os pilotos olharam para trás vendo uma criatura bastante diferente.

- Duo? - Quatre indagou, aproximando-se.

- Oi, Quatre - disse, levantando sua mão.

- Por que está assim? - indagou o loirinho.

- Porque estou disfarçado, oras - resmungou.

O americano estava usando uma peruca preta, escondendo toda sua cabeleira. Ele usava um par de óculos escuros e um casaco preto de veludo. Nas suas mãos havia duas malas que pareciam estar bastante pesadas.

Heero e Trowa pegaram as malas, sentindo o peso delas e saíram do aeroporto sem se falarem, eles entraram no carro e partiram, sem dizer nada, quando alcançaram a entrada, os pilotos olharam para Duo.

- Agora pode tirar isso - Trowa disse.

- Ah, não sai tão fácil - resmungou - eu bem que queria. Eu preciso de um banho.

Quatre abraçou o pescoço de Duo de repente, não desgrudando mais dele. Duo sorriu e abraçou o seu amigo, adorando sentir um abraço amigo depois de tantas mortes e traições que encontrou na guerra.

- Duo, qual era sua missão? - Heero indagou.

- Ah, destruir bases, matar alguns líderes, infiltração, coisas do tipo - comentou - vocês sabem, o básico.

- E por que não falou isso antes? - Trowa indagou.

- Porque a informação não poderia vazar de jeito nenhum, e sem contar que vocês iam me seguir e minha missão era manter vocês afastados também - revelou.

- Como assim? - indagaram em uníssono.

- Bom, eu tinha que manter vocês longes de todo o conflito. Ordens dos engenheiros e da... Noin, Sally e da Uni.

Os pilotos ficaram falando a respeito de cada detalhe da missão de Duo, vendo que o americano não falava absolutamente tudo e também não iam ficar perturbando-o agora, pois no momento queriam apenas que ele voltasse para casa.

Chegando em casa, Heero e Trowa pegaram as malas do americano, jogando-as no chão da sala e abrindo-as em seguida. Ambos estavam curiosos com o conteúdo da mala. Quando abriram acabaram encontrando bombas, armas, munição, cartuchos, peças, pregos, facas, identidades falsas, documentos e dois laptops quebrados.

- Não é a toa que isso parecia pesado - comentou Wufei.

Duo subiu correndo para seu quarto, abrindo a porta e correndo imediatamente para o banheiro com uma muda de roupas na mão.

- Ele nem sequer falou com a gente - comentou Quatre.

- Calma, deixa ele se arrumar - Trowa disse, colocando sua mão no ombro de Quatre.

- Eu preciso me comunicar com Sally. Quem ela pensa que é para mandar que alguém como o Duo me mantenha longe das coisas? - Wufei disse, pegando seu telefone celular e saindo da frente de todos.

Algumas horas passaram-se e Duo finalmente desce as escadas encontrando todos seus colegas sentados no sofá da sala. Os pilotos pararam de conversar e observaram o americano. Duo vestia jeans e camiseta preta, como sempre, a única coisa diferente era o comprimento de seus cabelos que estavam um palmo abaixo dos seus ombros e sua franja estava maior, cobrindo parte de seus olhos, deixando-o mais sexy do que antes. Como se isso fosse possível.

- Resolveu cortar o cabelo - Quatre comentou.

- Ah, isso foi um acidente - disse, jogando-se no sofá - meu cabelo prendeu numa porta de aço enquanto eu fugia de uma base, então eu tive que arrancá-lo fora ou estaria morto.

Os pilotos ficaram em silêncio tentando engolir a informação, pensando em como essas coisas aconteciam somente com o americano.

- E seu braço? - Quatre indagou, apontando para uma faixa.

- Ah, eu destronquei o braço, mas está tudo bem agora. E quebrei algumas costelas, meu tornozelo está inchado, meu ouvido está com um zumbido desde do dia que meu Gundam ficou em pedaços... - dizia, enquanto mostrava cada curativo e cicatriz.

- Duo, não seria melhor ver um médico? - Trowa indagou.

- Ah, não. Não e não! - disse, balançando a cabeça freneticamente para os lados.

- Por que não? - Heero indagou, parecendo estar bem sério e motivado e arrastar Duo para o hospital imediatamente.

- Eu já fui, e se eu ficar no hospital irão com certeza me colocar de cama por meses! - disse - estou fora!

Heero, Trowa e Wufei arrancaram literalmente as roupas de Duo, deixando apenas sua cueca e depois começaram a mexer no seu corpo, procurando cada partícula que estivesse fora do lugar, vendo se era importante levar a um hospital ou não. E quando terminaram o exame, Duo abraçou seu próprio corpo e ficou amuado num canto do sofá, com um olhar assustado.

- Tirem suas mãos pervertidas, seus safados! - gritou, rindo em seguida - que horror. Quatre você vai deixar eles me assediarem assim? Pelo menos pare o Trowa.

O loirinho ficou vermelho de repente, desde aquela brincadeira na mansão ele e Trowa nunca foram os mesmos. Trowa até tentou falar com Quatre nesse meio tempo, mas o loirinho sempre se desviava do assunto.

Duo colocou sua calça jeans e depois colocou sua camiseta, que chegava até um pouco abaixo de seu umbigo, era uma camiseta velha e curta, mas Duo adorava usá-la quando estava em casa.

Momentos mais tarde, Duo estava lavando a cozinha como havia prometido ao chinês que estava sentado em cima da mesa da cozinha observando o serviço de maxweel. Os dois conversavam animadamente, tentando colocar o assunto em dia.

- Wufei...

- Hum?

- E Quatre e Trowa? - indagou de repente.

- Ah. Eu não sei - disse - eles são indecisos.

- Como assim? E o Quatre?

- Não sei, Maxwell - disse, impaciente, pois não gostava de ficar falando dos outros.

- Ok, ok! Eu pergunto para o Heero depois - resmungou, terminando de varrer o chão.

No jardim da frente da casa, Quatre estava conversando com Trowa, ambos falavam da volta do americano e pareciam felizes. Trowa estava com um brilho mágico no olhar o que deixou Quatre puto de ciúmes.

- Trowa...

- Hum?

- Você... sabe que eu gosto de você, não é? - disse de repente, assustando o moreno.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu gosto de você - disse - queria dizer isso antes que perdesse a coragem.

Trowa sorriu de canto, gostando de ouvir aquilo da boca de Quatre, ele abraçou o loirinho que afundou sua cabeça no peito de Trowa, ficando com as bochechas rubras de vergonha.

- Trowa?

- Hum?

- Você gosta de mim?

Trowa ficou em silêncio. Ele realmente não sabia o que responder, se ele gosta de Quatre é uma pergunta muito fácil de responder, sim ele adorava o companheiro. Era uma ótima companhia, confiável, gentil e leal. Um verdadeiro amigo. Mas o sentido da pergunta era diferente.

- Quatre... eu adoro você - disse.

- Não! - Quatre exclamou, dando um tapa no seu peito, afastando-se - não assim. Eu quero saber se gosta de mim como homem.

Barton olhou para baixo, observando o vendo bater contra o gramado esverdeado. A sensação que sentia perto de Quatre não era a mesma que sentia perto de Duo. Quando via o americano, seu corpo se enchia de energia e seus lábios ficavam desejando o dele, e suas mãos suavam por não poderem encostar no seu corpo. Agora com Quatre sentia-se calmo, sossegado e acolhido.

- Eu não sei dizer - mentiu, não querendo magoar o loirinho.

- Não sabe? Está confuso? - indagou, sentindo uma pontada de esperança no coração.

- Não sei, perdão. Eu sou confuso - disse, sentindo seu peito doer. O olhar entusiasmado de Quatre o estava matando.

- Eu vou esperar então - disse, abrindo um largo sorriso.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um segundo, Quatre deu um passo na direção de Trowa que acabou travando, vendo que o loirinho vinha com tudo para lhe beijar. E como parar? Como dizer "não" depois de ter dito que estava confuso? Trowa ficou paralisado ao sentir o toque delicado de Quatre no seu peito, o loirinho ficou nas pontas do pé, procurando alcançá-lo. A mão de Quatre puxou a cabeça de Trowa para baixo, aproximando seus lábios do dele, mas o beijo não aconteceu, pois Trowa afastou-se rapidamente, dando um passo para trás.

- Trowa? - Quatre exibiu um olhar chateado - desculpe - disse em seguida - fui apressado.

Quatre ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Wufei apareceu no jardim avisando que o jantar estava pronto. Trowa foi o primeiro a correr até casa, passando por Wufei que estranhou o jeito do outro, logo atrás veio Quatre com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? - Wufei indagou.

- Nada - disse, exibindo um olhar animado.

Wufei esperou Quatre entrar e fechou a porta de madeira, pois ela estava deixando um vento frio adentrar na casa. O chinês foi até a cozinha, onde todos estavam começando a se servir. Era a primeira vez que jantariam juntos depois de tanto tempo.

O jantar foi bastante conturbado, nenhum deles ficou em silêncio, todos estavam animados com a presença do americano que não parava de falar. Quatre estava mais animado ainda, pois Trowa havia lhe dado esperanças e Duo voltou são e salvo da sua terrível missão.

- Maxwell irá arrumar tudo - Wufei disse, colocando seu prato na pia.

- Ah, de novo? - resmungou o americano.

- De novo - disse o chinês, contente.

Todos colocaram seus pratos sujos em cima da pia, juntamente com as panelas velhas e sujas e estavam dentro do fogão com água para que saísse o óleo. Duo observava a montanha de louça que se formava a cada instante e quando todos terminaram de jogar as travessas, vasilhas, panelas sujas das semanas passadas em cima da pia, eles saíram da cozinha.

- AH! QUE INJUSTIÇA. VOCÊS ESTAVAM GUARDANDO ISSO O TEMPO TODO? - indagou, indignado.

- Boa sorte, Duo! - Quatre gritou da sala.

O americano colocou um par de luvas amarelas de borracha, jogou alguns fios de cabelo para trás e pegou um avental azul-marinho que estava na gaveta, preparando-se para a batalha que ia travar com aquele monte de louça suja.

Um bom tempo se passou e Duo ainda estava lavando a louça, Quatre entrou na cozinha cantarolando alguma coisa. Ele puxou uma cadeira e colocou-a perto de Duo, sentando-se nela.

- Vai me fazer companhia pelo menos? - Duo indagou com um sorriso animado.

- Sim, eu estava com saudade das nossas conversas - disse.

- E como está o seu coração? - indagou.

- Ah! Eu falei com ele hoje - disse.

- Hoje? Só hoje? Não acredito Quatre, depois de tanto tempo. E aí?

- Ah, eu tinha medo de falar antes - disse - e também estava desanimado com sua ausência. Agora estou bem. Bom, ele disse que está confuso e que vai pensar.

Duo ficou em silêncio, lavando um copo, observando como a água corria pelo objeto de vidro. O americano ouvia os sentimentos de Quatre com atenção, observando o entusiasmo do seu olhar.

- E ele disse que vai ficar com você? - indagou, interrompendo o loirinho.

- Ah, não... - disse, diminuindo seu tom de voz - mas ele vai pensar, o Trowa sempre diz o que pensa na hora. Se ele não disse deve ser porque está inseguro!

- Ah... Quatre, eu não sei - disse.

- Como assim, Duo? - indagou, sentindo uma pontada no peito.

- Não sei. Converse com ele direito - disse - vocês falaram só isso? Fale com ele hoje.

- De novo? Eu não quero pressioná-lo - resmungou - o que você aconselha?

- Eu falaria com ele novamente. Eu perguntaria o que ele quer - disse.

- Mas... - disse, parando de repente, sentindo suas bochechas vermelhas - mas... eu tenho vergonha.

Duo parou com o que fazia, retirando suas luvas de borracha e as deixando em cima da paia, ele aproximou-se do loirinho e colocou suas mãos em seus ombros, fazendo Quatre olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu não quero ver você magoado com isso - Duo disse - não tenha vergonha. Afinal, vocês já fizeram coisas demais para se envergonhar agora.

Quatre resmungou alguma coisa baixando seu olhar, sentindo apenas o aperto que Duo fazia em seus ombros. O americano inclinou-se e abraçou o corpo do menor, sentindo que o abraço foi retribuído.

O coração de Quatre começou a disparar, ele escorregou sua mão pelas costas de Duo, encontrando sua pele no final da barra da camiseta, tocando na espinha do americano, sentindo o calor do seu corpo. Sua outra mão fechou-se na pele de Duo, puxando-a, ouvindo uma reclamação de Maxwell.

- "O que está acontecendo comigo?" - Quatre pensou entrando em conflito, sentindo-se atordoado com aquele perfume, aquele braço e aquela voz doce que o incentivava a falar com Trowa sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Duo tentou se afastar do abraço quando viu que já foi o suficiente, mas Quatre não deixou, continuando a agarrá-lo. O americano encostou sua cabeça nos ombros de Quatre, sentindo canseira de ficar naquela posição. Nesse instante Heero e Trowa entram na cozinha, encontrando aquela cena estranha, os dois pararam e ficavam na entrada.

- Quatre... - Duo o chamou, enquanto começava a ficar constrangido com aquela situação - Quatre? - voltou a chamá-lo, vendo que não teve resposta.

- Hum?

- Pode me soltar? - indagou, receoso.

- Daqui a pouco - disse o loirinho, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Duo, adorando receber aquele abraço amigo.

Duo fechou os olhos e permaneceu ali, sentindo o abraço de Quatre até que finalmente os braços de Quatre foram se afastando de seu corpo, acabando com aquela prisão. O americano deu um passo para trás e olhou para o loirinho que derramava algumas lágrimas.

- Quatre... você está bem? - indagou, ajoelhando-se na sua frente.

Heero e Trowa se olharam de canto e caminharam até o loirinho para ver o que estava acontecendo. Quatre estava com um olhar choroso e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

- Eu estava... com saudade - disse baixinho o que era cabível no momento, pois ele mesmo não entendeu o motivo de não conseguir soltá-lo.

- Ah! Não me assuste desse jeito de novo - Duo disse, colocando a mão no peito.

- Desculpe-me - pediu, sorrindo em seguida, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face com as mãos - pode continuar a lavar. O Wufei não vão sossegar até que tudo esteja brilhando - disse em seguindo, abrindo mais seu sorriso.

- Que saco - Duo praguejou, erguendo-se, sentindo seus ossos estralarem.

Heero sentou-se na cadeira da cozinha e Trowa voltou para sala com pensamentos perturbadores na cabeça. Duo voltou a lavar louça enquanto conversava com Quatre sobre outros assuntos, Heero apenas ficou observando os dois em silêncio. Uma vez Quatre tentou inseri-lo na conversa, mas Heero o ignorou completamente, ficando calado com os braços cruzados.

Após alguns bocejos, Quatre resolveu ir tomar um banho. Ele saiu da cozinha, colocando a cadeira no lugar, dizendo que voltaria logo. Duo despediu-se e depois virou sua cabeça, olhando Heero que estava na mesma posição inicial: braços cruzados, pernas abertas e um olhar fixo.

- Está me vigiando? - indagou.

- Você me disse que me mataria, mas não permitiu que eu fosse chamado para a missão. Por que mentiu? - indagou de repente.

- Ai, ai... sabia que ia me encher o saco com isso - resmungou - por que não queria você se suicidando - disse - afinal, Heero. Você adora um drama. Você adora pegar aquele controle de auto-destruição e se matar na frente de todo mundo.

- Isso não vem ao caso - disse - não devia ter omitido.

- Eu fiz o que achei. Agora ficou no passado - sussurrou - vai querer brigar?

- Não, apenas não faça novamente. Não preciso de sua proteção - disse friamente.

- Grosso e bruto como sempre, até senti falta disso - disse, virando-se na direção de Heero, encostando-se na pia.

- Sentiu? - indagou, exibindo algum sentimento no seu olhar.

- Ah, sim, senti. Mesmo estando todo quebrado, eu pensei: "podia ser pior, eu podia estar com o Heero" - disse, rindo baixinho.

Um sorriso tímido desenhou-se no rosto de Heero, ele baixou sua cabeça, fazendo sua franja cobrir sua boca.

Duo virou-se novamente, voltando a lavar a louça antes que a madrugada chegasse e ele continuasse ali. Ele olhou para as panelas velhas e sujas, elas foram deixadas para o final.

- Ai, que nojo! - exclamou - Não quer lavar para mim, Heero?

- Não, obrigado - disse - essa missão é sua.

- Ah, que piada de mau gosto - resmungou, colocando detergente na panela, começando a esfregá-la, sentindo o cheiro de carne queimada com molho da semana retrasada.

Heero ficou observando o americano lavar o restante da louça, observando a luz do luar bater contra seus cabelos cor de mel, que parecia reluzir feito ouro. Quando Duo finalmente terminou de lavar toda a louça, ele arrancou as luvas de borracha e começou a lavar suas próprias mãos para tirar o cheiro da borracha.

- Finalmente - disse vitorioso.

O americano virou-se, encontrando-se sozinho na cozinha, ele olhou para os lados, sentindo um frio na barriga.

- "Ah, que companhia!!" - pensou, saindo da cozinha, sentindo-se zonzo por ficar tanto tempo lavando louça, pois ficava numa única posição, olhando para baixo.

Não havia ninguém na sala, Duo olhou para o relógio do DVD Player vendo que já passava da meia noite. Ele subiu as escadas lentamente, segurando-se no corrimão, sentindo suas pernas doerem.

Quando entrou no seu quarto, Duo ascendeu à luz olhando para os lados, como se procurasse por alguém. Quando viu que estava sozinho, começou a retirar suas roupas, ficando apenas com uma cueca preta boxer, que grudava em seu corpo.

- Agora... dormir - falou consigo mesmo.

Duo caminhou até sua cama, mas antes que deitasse ouviu alguém falar alto no corredor, o americano foi andando até sua porta, abrindo-a, encontrando Trowa e Quatre conversando.

- Ah, Duo. Desculpe se te acordamos - Quatre disse, olhando para o corpo desnudo de seu companheiro.

- Tudo bem, eu acabei de subir - disse.

Nesse instante do outro lado do corredor estava Heero, saindo do seu quarto, encarando Duo e depois o casal que conversava no corredor. Os quatro ficaram se olhando até que Heero dá dois passos a frente empurra Duo para dentro do próprio quarto, entrando também.

- Hoje vai ter - Quatre comentou baixinho, ficando rubro.

Trowa sentiu-se passado para trás, seu peito se apertou, ele queria entrar naquele quarto junto com Duo e Heero, mas Quatre o agarrou esta noite.

No quarto do americano, Duo e Heero se olhavam. Os dois estavam parados um de frente para o outro. Maxwell abraçou seu próprio corpo, sentindo um pouco de frio e constrangimento por ficar naquela situação.

- Está com vergonha de mim? - Heero indagou.

- Só incomodado com seu olhar - disse.

- Ficou todo esse tempo sozinho? - indagou, dando um passo a frente, puxando a trança de Duo na sua direção, alisando seu cabelo com os dedos.

- Hum... segredo - disse, sorrindo - e você? Deixou o Trowa te pegar?

Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha e exibiu um olhar assassino para Duo que estremeceu. O americano virou-se de costas, puxando sua trança. Ele deu meia volta e foi até sua porta.

- Eu quero dormir - disse - se não se importa... poderia sair?

Heero virou-se, encarando a figura que estava encostada na porta, com os braços lado-a-lado do seu corpo, deixando sua trança a frente do seu peito, com um olhar sedutor.

O soldado perfeito não demorou a agir. Ele caminhou até Duo que tocou na maçaneta, ameaçando abri-la. Heero ficou um palmo de distância de Maxwell, até que se inclinou para frente, dando um beijo doce em seus lábios. Duo e Heero fecharam os olhos, deixando seus lábios grudados por um minuto, sem moverem-se. Apenas sentindo o toque labial do outro.

Num impulso para frente, Heero grudou seu corpo no de Duo, fazendo as costas do americano baterem contra a madeira fria e lisa da porta. Duo gritou com o susto, mas logo se acalmou, ele estava tão concentrado no beijo de Heero que esqueceu de como ele era selvagem de vez em quando.

Heero puxou Duo pela mão levando-o apressadamente até a cama, jogando o americano de qualquer jeito no colchão. Enquanto Duo tentava se encontrar no meio dos lençóis, Heero já estava retirando sua roupa. Quando Duo sentou-se na cama, ele olhou para o corpo desnudo de Heero e seu olhar de desejo.

O corpo de Duo tremeu de desejo, tremeu de medo, tremeu de expectativa. Heero subiu na cama, indo até Duo, cobrindo seu corpo com o dele, começando a beijar o pescoço do americano, que abraçou as costas de Heero, começando a acariciá-lo.

Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo do outro, sentindo as tão conhecidas e sonhadas curvas, matando a saudade em cada esquina, descobrindo pontos novos e surpreendendo-se com os lugares que lhe davam prazer. Suas respirações estavam aceleradas, suas bocas abriam-se para buscar o máximo de ar possível antes de afundar seus lábios na pele do outro, para buscar o gosto inesquecível de seus corpos.

Enquanto Heero era um dependente daquele corpo tão sedutor e convidativo, Duo era o agente provocador da dependência. Os dois completavam-se.

Os seus corpos roçavam um no outro, seus membros se tocavam a cada movimento, Heero sentou-se no abdômen de Duo, olhando para baixo, encarando a face avermelhada do seu amante. Duo abriu um sorriso sedutor passando sua língua pelos seus lábios de modo provocativo. Heero inclinou-se e beijou aqueles lábios, passando sua língua por toda sua boca e seu rosto, deslizando-a até seu pescoço, enchendo de fortes beijos e chupões que começavam a enlouquecer o americano, que movia suas pernas de um lado para o outro, forçando seus pés contra o colchão que se afundava.

A língua de Heero desceu pelo corpo do americano, deixando seus rastros e estragos naquela pele, tomando cuidado para não machucar a áreas onde algumas faixas brancas estavam enroladas. Heero desceu sua boca, indo até o pênis ereto de Maxwell, passando a língua por sua extensão, lambendo sua virilha e seu saco, torturando Duo que se remexia na cama.

- Vai logo - Duo pediu, abrindo suas pernas, flexionando-as na cama.

Heero abriu sua boca, colocando aquele pedaço de carne quente e pulsante, sentindo como ele cresceu mais ainda. Ele começou a chupar lentamente, passando sua língua calmamente por sua extensão. Podia sentir o corpo de Duo tremer, mas não se adiantou, torturando-o.

- Ah... Heero. Deixa de ser tão cretino - disse, com uma voz sofrida.

O soldado perfeito afastou-se daquele corpo, observando como Duo estava totalmente entregue a ele. Os seus olhares se cruzaram, Heero puxou o americano, fazendo-o ficar sentado na cama.

- Por que não os dois ao mesmo tempo? - Heero indagou - vire-se.

- Hummm... muito bom - disse - está mais criativo.

Duo virou-se de costas para Heero, ficando de quatro na cama, Heero deitou-se e puxou o corpo de Duo na sua direção. Os dois foram se encaixando para fazer um famoso "69", e quando se ajeitaram, Heero colocou o membro de Duo em sua boca, começando a chupá-lo.

O corpo de Duo movia-se para cima e para baixo, fazendo seu membro entrar e sair da boca de Heero, enquanto ele ocupava sua boca com o pênis do soldado perfeito, chupando aquele volume que crescia a cada instante na sua boca, chegando até sua garganta.

Ambos sentiam um prazer indescritível ao mesmo tempo, cada um tentando agradar o outro da melhor forma possível. Heero sentia um gostoso sufocamento com o corpo de Duo em cima dele, o soldado perfeito ergueu o corpo menor, tirando o membro de Duo de sua boca, para poder lamber, beijar e morder suas nádegas.

A língua de Heero deslizou por toda aquela extensão, até parar no meio de suas nádegas. Heero fechou os olhos e puxou a bunda de Duo em sua, lambendo todo seu interior, passando sua língua por cada canto, desejando adentrar naquele corpo o quanto antes. Heero afastou-se abruptamente, tirou Duo de cima dele e o puxou até ele.

- Duo... senta aqui - pediu.

Heero estava sentado na cama com as pernas abertas, olhando para Duo que engatinhava até ele. Duo deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios e como se acomodou no colo de Heero. O soldado perfeito segurou seu próprio membro e com a outra mão auxiliava a descia de Duo.

- Ahh... melhor... ir de outro jeito - Duo resmungou ao sentir a cabeça do membro de Heero tocar sua entrada.

- Vai com calma... vai Duo, senta - pediu, desesperado.

- Hum, vai doer muito assim - disse, olhando para baixo.

- Vai... pare de provocar, você gosta... que eu te coma por inteiro.

Duo respirou fundo e começou a descer seu corpo lentamente, segurando nos ombros de Heero, ele gemeu alto quando sentiu a glande do pênis de Heero adentrar no seu corpo. Ele parou de repente, sentindo seu corpo arder. Heero colocou suas duas mãos na cintura do americano e começou a forçá-lo para baixo.

- Calma... calma - Duo pediu.

Heero não ouvia, apenas empurrava o corpo de Duo para baixo, ignorando seus pedidos. Os gemidos de Duo ficavam cada vez mais altos, ele segurava-se para não sentar com tudo naquele membro duro e ereto que o invadia a cada segundo, mas Heero estava dificultando sua ação, pois o soldado perfeito fazia bastante força para que ele sentasse de uma vez.

- Senta logo - Heero disse, parecendo irritado.

O soldado perfeito puxou o joelho de Duo para frente, fazendo-o perder o equilibro em uma perna, assim o possibilitou a empurrá-lo de maneira mais rápida para baixo. Duo sentiu o membro de Heero entrar mais rápido até que seu equilíbrio se perdeu e ele sentou de uma vez naquele membro. Maxwell moveu-se para cima a fim de acabar com aquele sofrimento, tirando Heero de dentro dele, mas ele acabou piorando a situação, quando ele subiu, Heero o puxou para baixo, dando uma estocada forte e profunda.

- Animal! - Duo gritou, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Heero.

Heero começou a movimentar o corpo de Duo para cima e para baixo num lento vai-e-vem que teve o ritmo aumentado a cada necessidade de Heero. Duo estava quieto, deixando que Heero comandasse toda a situação.

- Hee... Heero...

- Hum? O que foi? - indagou, parando de se mover.

- Está doendo muito - disse.

- Já vai passar - disse - já fizemos assim antes.

Duo suspirou e Heero voltou a movimentá-lo, sacudindo seu corpo. O soldado perfeito agarrou o membro de Duo, começando a masturbá-lo, observando que os gemidos de Duo estavam começando a se modificarem. Ele finalmente estava sentindo prazer naquilo tudo.

- Está bom assim? - Heero indagou.

- Hum, agora sim - disse baixinho, começando a movimentar-se também, ajudando Heero.

Quando Duo começou a mover-se com mais intensidade, Heero o soltou, apoiando-se com os dois braços para trás, ficando apenas a observar o corpo de Duo e subia e descia no seu pênis, dando-lhe um prazer indescritível. A trança de Duo chicoteava o seu próprio corpo, o americano estava de olhos fechados com a cabeça jogada para cima e seus dentes mordiam seu lábio inferior, onde alguns gemidos saíam.

Heero abriu a boca num gemido longo e carregado de prazer, ele fechou os olhos e começou a gemer baixinho. Duo abriu começou a observá-lo, amando ver Heero entregue ao prazer, o americano aumentou o ritmo das investidas. Ele tocou no seu próprio membro, masturbando-se na frente de Heero, que começou a observá-lo com fogo no olhar.

Algumas gotículas já começavam a aparecer na ponta do membro de Duo, ele estava próximo do seu orgasmo, seu corpo dava sinais que aconteceria logo. Suas pernas tremiam juntamente com seu braço, seu corpo ficava cada vez mais tenso à medida que Heero entrava e saia do seu corpo até que acabou gozando na sua própria mão, diminuindo a velocidade e força de suas investidas.

Heero saiu da sua posição, segurando na cintura de Duo, voltando a movimentá-lo com mais velocidade e força que antes. Ele inclinou-se para frente, jogando Duo para trás, deitando-o na cama. Heero colocou-se no meio das suas pernas e começou a entrar e sair rapidamente, chacoalhando o corpo do americano. Duo estava fora da realidade, ele estava com os braços levantados na altura de sua cabeça, suas pernas estavam totalmente abertas e Heero fazia questão de tentar abrir mais, fechando seus dedos e unhas nas coxas de Duo.

Heero entrou com tudo despejando todo seu sêmen no interior do americano que gemeu mais alto desta vez. O soldado perfeito continuou se movimentando até que retirou seu membro por completo, ele ficou olhando as nádegas de Duo, observando o buraco se fechando. Heero colocou seu dedo ali, chamando a atenção de Duo.

- O que... está fazendo? - indagou ofegante.

- Queria por algo aqui - disse, olhando atenciosamente para o americano.

- O que? Não vai por nada aí - disse, colocando a mão na frente de suas nádegas.

Heero dá um tapa naquela mão atrevida que ousava tirar aquela visão maravilhosa. O piloto japonês desceu sua língua pelo pênis de Duo, voltando a chupá-lo.

- Esse é o meu Heero... - Duo murmurou - sempre... querendo mais.

Duo apoiou-se nos seus cotovelos para observar aquela cena. O seu membro começou a ganhar vida novamente. Duo resolveu relaxar, voltando a deitar seu corpo no colchão, deixando Heero fazer o que quisesse sem se preocupar, apenas deixando-se sentir prazer. E não demorou a que Heero o fizesse enlouquecer e depois gozar na sua boca.

Os dois pararam por um instante para depois se arrumarem na cama, Heero abraçou o corpo de Duo e lhe deu um beijo na testa, aninhando a cabeça do americano no seu peito.

- Heero...

- Hum?

- Por que você sempre beija minha testa? - indagou.

Heero sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes e provavelmente elas estariam vermelhas.

- Hein? - Duo tornou a indagar, olhando para a face do soldado perfeito.

- Porque sim - disse rapidamente.

- Ah... ta - sussurrou fechando os olhos, afinal não havia descansado desde que chegou de sua viagem. Estava exausto e precisava dormir.

- Eu te amo... - Heero sussurrou de repente, no silêncio do quarto.

Duo arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquela confissão, ele fechou seus dedos com mais força nos braços de Heero, tentando engolir aquela informação. O americano ficou quieto, tentando acalmar sua respiração que começou a ficar alterada e um friozinho correu por sua espinha.

- E faz muito tempo que queria te contar... você conseguiu me mudar completamente. Conseguiu fazer eu ter amigos, conseguiu me proteger de mim mesmo, das tentativas loucas de suicídio que eu cometia em nome da guerra. Na verdade, eu sempre quis morrer... sempre quiser estar livre dessa guerra estúpida, mas eu não conseguia - revelava sua confissão num baixo sussurro que Duo tomava muita atenção para não perder uma palavra sequer - e ficar com você sempre me fez ter uma esperança que as coisas podiam ser diferentes, que eu poderia tentar ser outra pessoa. Eu nem sempre fui o soldado perfeito, como você diz. Eu já tive sonhos, já chorei escondido, já desejei o carinho de uma mãe, mas eu matei tudo isso que estava dentro de mim. Matei meu passado e meus sentimentos... e quando eu te conheci, eu senti vontade de sentir isso novamente. Eu quis voltar a viver... de novo. E eu fico chateado quando você foge de mim, eu fiquei louco quando você partiu, eu devia tê-lo impedido, mas não queria me expor, pois fui treinado para não me expor, fui tão treinado para agir de um jeito, que acabei me esquecendo como é ser humano. Duo, eu esqueci qual é meu nome... eu queria lembrá-lo, mas não consigo. Parece que foi bloqueado ... eu fui tão treinado para esquecê-lo, que eu não me lembro mais dele. Eu não sou Heero Yuy, nunca quis ser.

Duo sentou-se na cama, olhando para a face de Heero com um olhar perplexo, o americano abriu sua boca e esqueceu de fechá-la por um bom tempo até que achou melhor falar alguma coisa, pois o olhar de Heero o estava matando.

- Eu... eu... peço desculpas se te magoei, mas eu sempre fujo de você porque tenho medo de não conseguir deixar de amar você. Eu choro quando você me deixa sozinho depois que fazemos sexo, e também fico magoado quando você me olha com indiferença e mesmo você sendo assim eu... eu não sei como deixar de amar você. Eu sempre penso em você quando sinto dificuldade, eu quase morri semana passada, mas só de pensar em você... eu me ergui e voltei - sussurrou, tocando no rosto de Heero, sentindo uma lágrima quente correr pelo rosto de Heero, parando na palma de sua mão.

- Perdão, eu não sei me expressar - disse baixinho, exibindo mais duas novas lágrimas que caíam por seus olhos.

- Heero, se quiser... podemos descobrir juntos seu nome ou criar um outro nome com que você se sinta à vontade. Se quiser, podemos apagar as memórias de nossos passados, e podemos desenhar um futuro que nós desejamos, um futuro que quando éramos crianças desejávamos, um futuro que é utópico para um soldado sem vontade de viver, mas para nós Heero... esse futuro é possível. Nós podemos caminhar até ele - disse baixinho, secando as lágrimas de Heero.

Heero não disse mais nada, deixando as lágrimas correrem para fora de seus olhos, ele não conseguia parar de chorar e não conseguia explicar o motivo do seu choro, mas aquilo parecia estar lavando sua alma, a criança que havia matado dentro dele estava surgindo naquele momento, revelando seus sentimentos sem nenhum pudor.

Os braços envolventes de Duo cobriram o corpo de Heero, abraçando-o, dando um beijo carinhoso em sua cabeça para depois voltarem a deitar na cama em silêncio. Duo não soube entender o que estava acontecendo, seu peito começou a doer e logo começou a chorar junto com Heero.

Os dois ficaram deitados sentindo o calor do outro, ambos com lágrimas nos olhos, chorando por motivos que cada um deles desconheciam. E nos seus íntimos as crianças que foram obrigados a matar estavam sorrindo, felizes por conseguirem ganhar voz naquele corpo adulto, felizes por finalmente conseguirem chamar a atenção do seu "EU" adulto, mostrando que ainda queriam realizar seus sonhos de infância. Ainda queriam um lar amoroso cheio de paz e felicidade onde não precisariam se preocupar com nada, pois eles viveriam com muito amor.

No dia seguinte, Quatre estava na cozinha conversando com Trowa e Wufei. Os dois estranharam Heero e Duo não terem levantado para o café da manhã, mas nenhum deles seria louco para bater na porta daquele quarto e perguntar se iriam descer para o café da manhã.

Quatre tinha um sorriso no olhar essa manhã, ele havia conversado com Trowa que acabou dando uma chance para que os dois ficassem juntos. O moreno ainda sentia um forte desenho por Maxwell, mas sabia que não seria correspondido no futuro. Então, era mais seguro tentar aceitar o amor de Quatre, uma pessoa que já lhe era muito querida e que com certeza acabaria em seus braços amorosos, deixando-se envolver por suas gentilezas.

Wufei termina de tomar seu chá, levando a xícara até a pia, lavando-a em seguida e colocando no escorredor de louça. Ele saiu da cozinha acenando para os seus companheiros. Nesse instante Quatre levanta de seu lugar e aproxima-se de Trowa, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios. O moreno fez um carinho nos fios alourados de Quatre, enquanto sentia aquela língua doce e cálida lhe envolver. Talvez não fosse muito difícil se apaixonar por Quatre.

Nesse instante Heero e Duo entram na cozinha, pegando Quatre e Trowa naquela situação. Duo pára de repente e dá um passo para trás, empurrando Heero com seu corpo, os dois vão caminhando para trás, deixando o novo casal se beijando na cozinha.

- Acho que eles não vão ficar bravos com a novidade, não é? - Duo indagou.

- Não me importo - Heero disse.

- Ah, não seja tão grosseiro, Heero - disse, dando um tapinha carinhoso na cabeça do japonês.

- Podem entrar! - Quatre gritou da cozinha, chamando a atenção de Duo e Heero, os dois foram caminhando lentamente até a cozinha, onde Quatre e Trowa estavam sentados, terminando de tomar seu café da manhã.

- Ah, bom dia - Duo disse, sentando-se ao lado de Quatre, com um sorriso muito animado no rosto.

- Bom dia - Heero disse, sentando-se ao lado de Trowa.

- Temos uma coisa para contar. Onde está Wufei? - indagou o americano.

- Ele já volta - Trowa disse - o quer seria?

- Nós iremos nos mudar, não para longe daqui, mas para outra casa - Duo disse, chamando a atenção de Quatre e Trowa.

- Quando decidiram isso? - Quatre indagou.

- Ontem - Heero disse - e já vi a casa.

- Que rápido! - Quatre exclamou - por que tão repentinamente?

- Porque queremos - Heero disse, seriamente - mas seremos vizinhos.

- Seria ótimo que não fosse para outra cidade - Quatre disse - eu gosto muito de vocês e gostaria de poder vê-los sempre.

Nesse instante Wufei entra na cozinha, olhando para os casais, vendo que ele realmente estava sobrando naquela casa.

- Wufei, vamos nos mudar para uma casa aqui perto - Duo disse de repente para o chinês que deu um passo para trás.

- Como? Quem? - indagou.

- Heero e eu, Wufei - disse.

- Ah, e quando vão se mudar?

- Essa semana mesmo - Heero disse.

- Que coisa, então vou ter que procurar um lugar para mim também, pois eu não irei ficar na mesma casa que Trowa e Quatre - disse apontando para os dois pilotos.

- Como assim, Wufei? - Quatre indagou.

- Como assim? Eu não vou ser um estorvo. Ah, eu vou procurar um lugar para morar logo - praguejou, saindo da cozinha.

Os pilotos ficaram se olhando por um instante. Afinal quem ficaria com a casa, alguém tinha que continuar naquele lugar tão maravilhoso.

- Acho que ele ficou bravo - Duo comentou.

- Tenho certeza que ele entenderá - Heero disse.

Wufei não demorou para aparecer na cozinha, sentando-se entre Heero e Trowa, começando a conversar com os outros pilotos a respeito dessa novidade. Todos começaram a falar de lugares que conheciam a venda na cidade, procurando saber onde cada um gostaria de morar e se alguém gostaria de ficar com casa.

- A casa é muito grande para duas pessoas - disse Heero.

- Sim, eu queria uma casa com no máximo dois quartos - Duo completou.

- Então vamos deixar esse lugar? - indagou Quatre.

- Pelo jeito - disse Wufei - eu não vou morar aqui sozinho. Eu estou pensando em me mudar para um apartamento no centro que seria perto da casa de Duo e Heero. E vocês vão querer ficar aqui?

- Não - Trowa disse - vamos para um apartamento também, acho mais fácil.

Quatre sorriu, finalmente Trowa estava dando sua opinião a respeito do assunto. E para Trowa a situação estava ficando cada vez mais caótica, mal havia aceitado namorar Quatre e já estava sendo empurrado para morar sozinho com ele, aquela situação estava sendo perturbadora. Mas por um lado não ia ficar tanto tempo com Duo o que facilitaria para ele.

E nesse ritmo o tempo foi passando, as semanas foram chegando e o mês chegou ao fim. A casa onde moravam foi deixada para trás, dando lugar para novos três lares que prometiam ser bem cuidados e recheados de amor.

Wufei acabou mudando-se para uma cobertura perto do centro da cidade, ficando próximo da casa de Duo e Heero, que ficava alguns quarteirões de distância. Quatre e Trowa moravam num apartamento vizinho de Wufei, sendo assim ninguém estaria longe e sempre que precisassem de ajuda, um estaria perto do outro.

Muitas coisas são perdidas na guerra, muitos sentimentos são cobertos, lágrimas são secadas a força, gritos calados com tapas e mortes silenciosas envolvem lindos campos onde jazem flores. Entretanto, para os sobreviventes resta a opção de manterem suas cabeças sempre ligadas a esse passado doloroso carregado de perdas e sofrimentos ou então podem erguer seu olhar para um futuro que sempre desejaram viver, procurando encontrar amigos para se apoiarem e deixarem-se se envolver com amor, paz e felicidade. E são esses sentimentos que um soldado recusa-se a receber, pois aprendeu com a guerra, que tudo que é bom pode ser retirado de você facilmente e por isso não querem receber com medo de perder. Entretanto, a guerra não é única coisa que pode ser destrutiva quando as próprias pessoas não se permitem serem ajudadas, criando uma guerra mental onde elas mesmas jamais poderão fugir, onde jamais se permitirão serem felizes.

Diferentemente de um soldado preso em sua própria guerra, os pilotos Gundam resolveram seguir em frente, apoiando-se no que acharam que seria certo e traçando uma linha apontada para um futuro que sempre desejaram quando ainda existia esperança em seus corações. Permitindo amar e serem amados.

OoO

"Todos os homens buscam a felicidade. E não há exceção. Independentemente dos diversos meios que empregam, o fim é o mesmo. O que leva um homem a lançar-se à guerra e outros a evitá-la é o mesmo desejo, embora revestido de visões diferentes. O desejo só dá o último passo com este fim. É isto que motiva as ações de todos os homens, mesmo dos que tiram a própria vida".

(Blaise Pascal)

OoO

Após muitos anos sem escrever a respeito desse anime maravilhoso eu espero não ter perdido o jeito. Comentários são bem-vindos.

Querem continuação?

Data: 1/7/2008


End file.
